No es tu hombre
by Gabrys
Summary: Candy luchaba contra la atraccion que sentia por Terry, un hombre que habia conocido por casualidad...Desde hacia 4 años que tenia novio y sabia que sus padres nunca aceptarian que se casara con alguien de una clase social inferior a la de ella.
1. El chico de la gasolinera

**Capitulo 1**

**El chico de la gasolinera**.

Candy freno su auto con cierto brío, fingiendo como presumía su flameante BMW rojo, cosa que no le importaba, no le importaba tener un lujoso auto o ser de clase alta, le importaba ser libre sin ser controlada por las demás personas. La acompañaba Annie, quien era su amiga o una de las mejores amigas, morena que a pesar de su buen carácter y su timidez se sentía inferior a todos los que eran de clase baja.

Era domingo y no había personal en la estación de servicio, salvo un joven enfundado en jeans y camisa blanca, despechugado con el pelo castaño algo largo y un poco alborotado. Este, perezosamente salió de las oficinas y se acerco al surtidor.

-Lléneme el depósito – dijo sin moverse del asiento y sin dejar de ver al joven.

Él extendió la mano preguntando.

-Y ¿Las llaves?- y con la misma pereza, pausa, arrogancia y casi ofensiva indiferencia, dio varias vueltas alrededor del flamante automóvil- Es una preciosidad, pero también debió de costar una fortuna… ¿verdad?

Candy quiso ser amable pero sabía que con ella iba Annie y debía fingir cosas que no le gustaban en absoluto. Hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo desdeñosa, además no le agradaban los sobresalientes, arrogantes y menos los presuntuosos, y aquel joven, aunque parecía sencillo tenía una cierta mirada altiva mientras alzaba la ceja como interrogante.

A todo esto el joven esperaba su respuesta si es que ella se la daba, mientras abría la palanca para que pasara el combustible al depósito del BMW.

-Verdaderamente, yo no tengo nada- decía mientras hacia el servicio- en contra de las chicas guapas y pecosas que conducen autos como estos, cada quien su gusto, pero me parece que es demasiado dinero para llevar en las frágiles, hermosas y suaves manos de una jovencita, porque apuesto a que tú eres menor…

-¿Y a usted que le importa? Y sobre todo no me trates de tú que no nos conocemos de nada y nunca hemos estado sentados en la misma mesa.

-¡Vaya, eso son humos! Me pregunto por qué la gente rica tiene que comportarse con ese engreimiento, si la mejor vida es la sencillez, y a fin de cuentos, yo soy un ser humano ¿Por qué has de considerarme como si fuera piedra?

Candy pensó que, en cierto modo, el obrero tenía razón, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Ella no era ninguna engreída, ni ninguna presumida, era una estudiante de tercer curso de medicina, que hacia la carrera en una universidad de New York y si bien pertenecía a una familia importante en la playa de Ocean de San Diego, para sus padres esa era una situación especial, para ella como una pesadilla. Al recordar decidió posponer su mentira de altivez para decir únicamente:

-Perdone, no quería ofenderle.

-No, si yo tampoco quería ofenderle a usted.

-¡Vaya, ahora me trata de usted!- sonaba sorprendida aunque no lo estaba.

-El respeto merece respeto- replico él con cierta oculta ironía- y usted es una persona respetuosa, no tengo por qué meterme en sus asuntos, ni en su carácter, ni en su forma de ser- le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Tampoco es así- Candy quería que entendiera que ella no era así.

-Bahhh, no se preocupe- y pasando su mano por su pelo añadió- seguramente se va usted a la playa es una buena tarde de domingo, pero yo tengo que cumplir con mi deber. De buena gana subiría a aquella moto que ve usted allí, me iría detrás de usted, me daría un baño en la playa y si fuera rico, como parece que lo es usted, tendría un yate para dar un paseo por la bahía… Tengo que cobrar. Me debe- y menciono la cantidad.

Por un instante pensó que el obrero tenía mucho ego y muy arrogante, pero era atractivo y unos hermosos ojos, movió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos sobre él.

La chica metió la mano en la guantera del auto y saco el dinero y un poco más para la propina. Annie al ver lo que su amiga haría le detuvo la mano y le hablo al oído.

-Es mucho dinero Candy. No deberías darle tanto además es muy arrogante y te falto al respeto al tutearte. El no es de nuestra clase social- y miro al chico con desaprobación.

Ellas no se dieron cuenta que el escucho lo dicho sobre él, sonrió con sarcasmo y aridecía no tener amigos como la morena.

Candy en cambio no podía creer cuanto había cambiado Annie solo por el hecho de que su padre empezó a ganar más dinero y su posición social se elevo. Ignoro las tonterías que dijo esta, por eso siempre prefería estar con Patty.

Se lo dio todo al obrero de la gasolina, sin importarle las muecas que su amiga hacia.

-Gracias, señorita, si todas fueran tan arrogantes como usted, haría el domingo de mi vida. Porque aquí todos pasan, se detienen a llenar el tanque de gasolina y no dejan propina. Es usted muy amable, señorita pecosa- y se inclino ante ella como si estuviera muy agradecido.

Candy se sonrojo al oírlo decir "señorita pecosa" y mas ante tal acto que solto los frenos y se alejo, tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la playa donde los esperaban, el novio de Annie, su novio y sus amigos.

Mientras se cambiaba pensó en el joven que acababa de servirle el combustible. Era algo alto, castaño, atractivo y tenía unos ojos desconcertantemente avellanados unos que no había visto jamás. Bellos en verdad, como si lastimasen el rostro de facciones más bien duras de su poseedor. Lastima se dijo que en su pandilla no estuviera él, veía que aquel hombre, que físicamente valía algo e intelectualmente parecía más bien preparado, estuviese en una gasolinera y no existiese en el grupo de su clase social.

Pensó también en Anthony, su novio.

Realmente ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguros de amarse como para casarse. A no ser que sean obligados. Recordó como se habían conocido

flashback

Ella iba caminando por la calle emocionada por qué Albert le había regalado una rosa de cristal muy hermosa y la había apoyado en no arreglar un matrimonio que al cumplir los 21 o 22 se cumpliría con Neil Leagan a ella ni siquiera le agradaba Neil y mucho menos lo conocía para casarse con él, Albert la defendió con sus padres diciendo que ella solamente tenía 15 años y que estaban en verano y dentro de poco volvería de nuevo al internado. A pesar de que sus padres apreciaban a Albert no la presionaron para que conociera a su pretendiente.

Se detuvo de pronto enfrente de una casa que tenía un jardín hermoso, las rosas olían muy bien, sin darse cuenta entro y se detuvo en unas en particular nunca había visto unas igual eran únicas en su especia, con sus dedos delicadamente todo el contorno de una de ellas.

-¿Qué haces? y ¿Quién eres?- una voz dulce pero sería la asusto dejando caer el regalo que le dio su Tío Albert.

Al ver su rosa hecha pedazos se arrodillo y empezó a juntar los pedazos mientras las lágrimas salían con mucha tristeza. El joven se agacho con ella y le pidio disculpas por asustarlas y haber quebrado su regalo alzo la vista y sin creerlo ella misma se enamoro de ese chico tenia la misma edad que ella, rubio de ojos azules ella le sonrió.

-¿Por qué lloras? Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes que cuando lloras… - le dijo él con una linda sonrisa. Candy se sonrojo.

-Me llamo Anthony Brown.- dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Candice White Ardley.-

-Eres una White Ardley una de las familias más poderosas de aquí verdad.

Candy solo asintió.

Desde ese momento los dos se enamoraron, Ella lo iba a visitar todos los días, el había vivido todo el tiempo en Escocia por eso ninguno de los dos se había visto antes, ahora vivía con su Tía abuela Elroy ya que su madre habia fallecido, le gustaba cultivar rosas para honrar la memoria de su fallecida madre Rosemary.

Candy le gustaba ir a ver a Anthony y verlo cultivar sus rosas, después del verano se siguieron escribiendo. En mayo ella regresa a casa para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciséis y Anthony le dio un regalo especial, una nueva estirpe de rosa la cual llamo Dulce Candy y declarándole ese día su amor por ella. Candy feliz hizo lo mismo, él fue su primer beso.

Sus familias se llegaron a enterar de su relación, Candy veía a Anthony solamente en el verano y siempre se escribían, y él a ella. Se amaron por cuatro años los cuales se esfumo el día que ella regreso del internado.

Sus padres hicieron un arreglo con la tía abuela Elroy de Anthony. Los 2 estuvieron de acuerdo que ya no se amaban y si seguían juntos era para aparentar ante sus padres

Fin del flashback

Después de que se amaron por lo que eran y no por lo que tenían, su noviazgo siguió.

Candy pensó que si seguían era por costumbre y por ser ahora buenos amigos, nadie sabe de ello, solo ellos. Siempre han ido alargando la fecha de una boda que nunca va a llegar. Pero de momento, el la entretenía, la pasaba bien a su lado, su relación no se comprometía en exceso…

Aun pensaba en el obrero, lo comento con Annie Brite y Patty O'brian, habían estado juntas desde el colegio e ingresaron a la misma universidad, aunque Annie ya no quiso seguir, escusandose de que su padre la podía mantener, Patty hacia sicología y ella medicina. A ella también le gustaba la idea de ser docente, esperaba conseguir un día su titulo de doctora y cuidar de sus pacientes o enseñar enfermería, no porque lo necesitara, le apasionaba enseñar y cuidar a los enfermos, el dinero no le preocupaba porque su padre siempre le decía "Los White Ardley poseemos una gran fortuna", a ella le gustaba la sencillez y no quería pasarse la vida holgada ese no era su plan.

Patty escuchaba con atención a Candy, no opinaba mucho cuando Annie hablaba porque nunca estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Acaba de servirme gasolina- comento a Patty tumbada en un bikini rojo sobre la arena- un muchacho de los más atractivo pero también de los más arrogante…

-No me digas que te has fijado en ese muchacho, Candy,- Annie no dejo opinar a Patty, pero esta apoyo a Candy.

-Es un chico muy atractivo.

-¡Ah! ¿Tú lo conoces?- pregunto Annie con sarcasmo.

-No, pero también me surto allí de gasolina y me he detenido, esta mañana. Es nuevo, no sé de donde procede yo de la playa no lo conozco ¿y tú lo habías visto antes?- vio a Annie ella negó con la cabeza- y tu- se dirigió a su amiga.

Candy sacudió su pelo rubio

-Por supuesto que no. No lo vi hasta hoy, pero también es cierto que la gasolina siempre la pongo en el centro o Anthony- levanto la mano para saludar a su novio quien estaba jugando con sus amigos- me lleva en su auto… hasta hoy que al salir de casa noté que parpadeaba la lucecita que me advierte que tengo poco combustible.

Giro en la arena. Su rostro quedo hacía arriba. Tenía las facciones delicadas y era muy esbelta. Tenía 21 años, pero ella aun tenía alma de niña. Sus ojos eran verdes, un hermoso verde y sus labios sensuales, sus lindas pecas la distinguían, sus dientes blancos relucían bajo el sol.

-Voy a desear- dijo sonriendo- detenerme en la gasolinera siempre que esté ese joven ¿Cuántos años le calculan?

Annie hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Déjalo en paz, Candy. Si Anthony se entera de que pretendes coquetear con el gasolinera se va a enfadar muchísimo. Y no digo nada si tus padres, saben que andas tonteando con un obrero de los Grandchester.

-Supongo que no vas a decirlo- objeto Patty

-Yo no- replico Annie muy seria – pero debes dejar de jugar, porque tú no eres coqueta ni te gusta fastidiar al prójimo. Cierto que el joven de la gasolinera es muy atractivo, pero ojo, Candy, no vaya a ser que empieces como un juego y termines cayendo en el. Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán; "El que juega con fuego, sale quemado."

-No se trata de eso Annie…- Patty defendía a Candy siempre.

-En villa nos conocemos todos, yo jamás he visto a ese joven y me causa curiosidad. Es todo.- hablo Candy.

-Pues no deja de ser un obrero de los Grandchester. Piensa que pueden traerlo de cualquier parte. Richard Grandchester es un hombre poderoso y dicen que es caritativo, de modo que si quiere hacer un favor, pues quizá lo ha hecho con ese. El trabajo no abunda y ve tú a saber de dónde lo habrá traído, a lo mejor de una mina, o de una fabrica o de la calle… todo es suyo… Mi padre dice que en la familia Grandchester todo empieza y todo acaba en ella. Son muy poderosos. ¿Te ha dicho su nombre?- Annie sonaba como sus padres una juzgadora de clases sociales.

-No, no.- negó Candy un poco molesta cuando se refirio al joven como "ese".

-Se llama Terry.- dijo Patty.

Candy y Annie se volvieron hacia ella, que estaba en medio de las dos, sorprendidas por lo que dijo su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijeron unisuno.

-Terence y le llaman Terry y lo sé porque alguien le llamo delante de mí cuando estuve con Stear allí hace apenas una hora. Así que ya lo saben las dos.

-Ahora estaba solo…- pensó Candy en voz alta.

-Claro es domingo…- dijo Annie con sarcasmo

-Le tocaría el turno a él.- hablo Patty sentándose, llevaba un bikini verde oscuro.

-Pues yo digo que a la vuelta voy a pasar de nuevo por allí. Le diré que me mire el aceite, ¿Qué opinan?- hablo Candy emocionada.

-Mal hecho Candy, muy mal hecho deja al joven en paz.

Y con la misma Annie hecho a correr hacia el agua. Se detuvo en la orilla y después se zambullo. Candy dio vuelta en la toalla y quedo boca abajo. Patty suspiro fuerte.

-No le hagas caso Candy, ahora ella es muy diferente a la Annie que conocimos en el colegio. Muy diferente.

-Lo sé. No me gusta como trata a la gente. A mí no siquiera me gusta fingir lo que no soy, quisiera ser yo misma algún día sin que mis padres me reprochen algo.

-Si algún día sucederá eso. Además no creo que Anthony se enoje si tú conoces a alguien más, como amigo.- Patty sonrió con lo último conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que pasaba algo aunque ella no lo aceptase nunca.

-¿Tú crees? El es muy atento conmigo, no sé como vaya a reaccionar.

-Recuerda el trato entre ustedes. El te apoyara.

Candy pensó que Patty tenía razón Ella y Anthony llegó a un acuerdo que alguna vez se cumpliría.

Tenían una caseta al lado de las muchas que había de colorines por todas partes. En el lugar había un hotel en el cual entraban y salían los turistas. Era una zona veraniega y estaba en su apogeo.

Candy pensó mil cosas. Cuando sus padres al terminar el bachillerato en el internado, le escogieron la universidad donde terminaría sus estudios. Ella adoraba su familia pero más a su tío Albert quien siempre la apoyaba y vivía con él cuando estaba en la universidad, en el verano la pasaba con su familia, mientras Albert viajaba por el mundo encontrándose ahora en África, los dos se parecían mucho les gustaba la sencillez, viajar y ser libres. Se comunicaban por teléfono de vez en cuando y los dos se contaban su día. A veces le gustaba ser la niña más rica y más deseada, solo para molestarlo a él, pero era a veces solo lo hacía para jugar con él. Pensó también que no había gozado mucho su libertad.

Al regresar del internado el ayudo a que Anthony y Candy se dijeran lo que sentían después de forzar un compromiso que no deseaban. Anthony era atractivo interesante, con una posición muy brillante, y terminando su carrera de abogado pero siempre cuidando su jardín con 21 años al igual que ella él siempre se distinguía por ser un caballero. Aparte de ser su novio se convirtió en su mejor amigo. En quien siempre podía confiar.

Se levanto y arrastro consigo a Patty se metieron al agua se divirtieron ellas dos solas después se les unieron sus novios Anthony, Stear y Archie quien no quería ir con Annie ya que estaba metida en su círculo social y no le agradaban mucho. Después, a media mañana, todos se reunieron en la terraza del club que alzaba en una esquina del muelle. Allí no entraban barcos, pero abundaban los yates. Ella misma tenia uno que le regalaron sus padres a los 18 años, pero lo usaba pocas veces, solo para escapar de su mundo de mentiras y para platicar a solar con Anthony o Patty o para estar a solas sin compañía de nadie. El mar le agradaba para verlo, pero no para utilizarlo. Era lo más hermoso de la naturaleza.

Ya casi a las dos de la tarde, decidió regresar. La pandilla se quedaba en la playa, comían en el restaurante, también ella pensaba hacerlo o ese pensamiento tenía por la mañana pro una fuerza interior la obligaba a vestirse, peinarse, subir al auto y pasar de nuevo por la gasolinera.

Afortunadamente Anthony, pensó lo mismo no se quería quedar preferiría irse a casa con sus flores, o ver a esa chica que vivía a la par, le atraía esa muchacha pero quería estar seguro primero de que ella le atraía el antes de hablar con Candy, la vio hacer lo mismo, despedirse de todos, marcharse, salieron los dos juntos sin decirse nada solo despedirse de la pandilla, ya cerca del auto de ella él le hablo con voz suave y serena:

- A ti tampoco te apetece estar aquí- hablo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Me he aburrido.- mintió ya que no lo estaba.

-Sabes Candy te conozco muy bien y estas mintiendo.- sonrió para que ella confiara en él siempre podía hacerlo.

-No soy buena mintiendo ¿cierto?- dondose un pequeñísimo golpe en los labios.

Rio con diversión- No te preocupes no te interrogare, confió en mi novia. Además yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien y aproveche de que te despedías para que nos vieran salir juntos y no sospecharan.- levanto su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella se apoyo en él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, había dejado de darse besos en los labios ya que no sentían la atracción que los unió al principio. Solo lo hacían cuando estaban con sus padres o con la Tía Abuela de él.

A las dos y media, el BMW rojo entraba de nuevo en la amplia gasolinera. Había cafetería, servicios y los surtidores en fila. También había en aquel instante en que ella frenó 2 automóviles esperando para llenar su tanque de gasolina. También había otro hombre junto a Terry vistiendo un overol azul, en cuya espalda se podía leer en letras fluorescentes "Grandchester".

El chico seguía vistiendo la camisa despechugada y los jeans. Se podía apreciar su clara piel. Candy no entendía porque había regresado a la gasolinera pero ese chico la atraia y ella aun no lo creía.

Anthony pasó enfrente de la gasolinera despacio y vio a Candy, quien miraba a un chico de melena castaña y un poco mal alto que él.

Ahora entendía por qué Candy tenía tanta prisa, paso de largo ya que no quería incomodarla pero hablaría con ella después para que le explicara si le sucedía algo con el joven.

Mientras él pensaba que si le sucedía algo con Susana Marlow, había conocido a la rubia igual como conoció a Candy por su jardín.

Con Candy solo eran amigos y fingían ser novios, pero con Susana floreció un amor que no le cavia, además podía decirle a Candy de su trato y hasta ella podía conseguir algo también.

**Nota: Los personajes son de la manga Candy Candy, yo solo preste sus nombres. La historia está basada en una de las novelas de Corín Tellado solo compuse algunas partes.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Desistiendo a un juego peligroso

**Capitulo 2**

**Desistiendo a un juego peligroso.**

**...**

Cuando el hombre mayor pasó a hacerle el servicio, ella dijo sin parpadear:

-Quiero que me revisen el aceite, pero preferiría que lo hiciera aquel joven, si no es inconveniente.

-Terry- gritó el hombre mayor- aquí te esperan-

El llamado Terry no se apresuro en absoluto, pero sí que levanto la cara y lanzó sobre ella una mirada oblicua.

-Ya voy. Termino aquí enseguida- el hombre mayor se alejo sonriendo por la suerte del chico.

No se apresuro. Cuando hizo él servicio del automóvil que estaba revisando ya no quedaba nada más que un camión enorme que atendía el hombre mayor que le acompañaba.

Terry se acerco sin apresuramiento. Para entonces, Candy pensaba ya que aquel muchacho tendría 22 o 23 años pero el brillo de su piel le daba algo especial, una juventud, como si su epidermis rejuveneciera. Evidentemente era un hombre de hoy moderno, actual y no parecía deslumbrarse por un auto más o menos caro, aunque lo hubiera comentado, ni por una joven tampoco.

-Usted dirá- murmuro respetuoso recargándose sobre la portezuela- ¿Qué tal el agua y el sol? Aún le brillan sus hermosas pecas en la cara.- añadió un tanto burlón- Dichosas ustedes que pueden irse a la playa en un día de domingo con un sol que aplasta y quema…

-Supongo que usted tendrá horas libres para disfrutar también.

-Los domingos, no.

-No lo he visto nunca por esta zona…-dijo ella dulcemente

-Voy de una gasolinera a otra… los Grandchester tienen muchas…- y sarcásticamente añadió- ¿Qué desea? ¿Viene a fastidiarme o a solicitar un servicio?

-Vengo a que me mire el aceite- hablo volviendo a la realidad se perdió en sus ojos por unos segundos.

-Pues vamos-

Candy descendió del automóvil. Le llamaba mucho la atención aquel joven que no parecía deslumbrarle ella ni su juventud ni el atractivo que los demás decían que tenía.

Terry reviso el aceite despacio.

-Todo está perfecto- dijo.

Y la miro de arriba abajo como desnudándola con los ojos.

Candy se ruborizo a su pesar. Era la primera vez que un hombre la miraba de aquel modo y le molestó, le hirió, le ofendió, pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio y él dijo de repente:

-¿Dejo a su amiga en la playa?

Candy pensó que a él le interesaba Annie, se sintió de nuevo ofendida, pero no quiso admitirlo se calmo antes de responder.

-Si, se quedo con su novio. Él la llevara de nuevo a su casa- espero ver en el alguna reacción de molestia o desconsolado. En cambio él la sorprendió.

-Si quiere tomar un café, la invito, o un refresco…

Ella giro en redondo la cabeza

-¿Dónde?

-El bar está abierto, es autoservicio los domingos si se pasa por aquí con frecuencia habrá observado que en días laborales la cafetería está llena, pero los domingos la gente ni rueda por las carreteras ni se detiene aquí.- se alzo de hombros- Van al objetivo, playa, prado, lo que sea, pero no se detienen mucho más tiempo que para llenar el auto de gasolina y continuar su ruta.

Amablemente le indico el camino pero ella no se movió, lo observo.

Candy pensó que si sus padres o Annie supieran eso, que estaba tomando o más bien iba a tomar un café con el gasolinero, se morirían, pero ella se encargaría de que no se enteraran de nada, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus amigos, a sus hábitos y a sus tradiciones. Para ellos solo había un tipo de sociedad, que era l suya. Pero ella vivía en este mundo uno moderno lleno de libertad y por supuesto, no se conformaría con un noviazgo arreglado, ni con los amigos de sus padres, no los que Annie les solía presentar.

Le gustaba el hombre de la calle, el ser humano a todos los niveles y aquel hombre le había causado sencillamente curiosidad.

Tenía unas manos no tan grandes, pero tampoco callosas, unas uñas bien recortadas…Realmente, eran las manos de un hombre que no hace nada.

Pensó que quizás el hecho de empezar a trabajar fuera el responsable de la finura de sus manos. Y además, aunque brusco y arrogante, había algo en él educado, fino y a ella le estaba gustando una barbaridad.

-Entonces- dijo Terry despertándola de sus pensamientos- ¿aceptas el refresco? Y perdona que te tutee, pero es que me parece que entre jóvenes es una ridiculez tratarnos de usted.

Candy lo dudo una fracción de segundo.

-Acepto.- dijo. Enfundaba un pantalón blanco y una camisola de cuadros rojos y negros, calzaba sandalias rojas, era la estampa viva de la juventud y la frescura, también de la fragilidad aunque no lo demostrara.

Terry la miró de reojo mientras cerraba el carro "Bonita chica" pensó ¿Qué buscaba de él? Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Caminó a su lado. Era más alto. Avanzaron hacía la puerta en cristalizada y él la empujo con suavidad. Fue a situarse tras el mostrador.

-¿Qué tomas?

Ella acepto el tuteo.

-Una coca-cola.

-¿Sola?

-Sola, pero que este muy fría.

Parsimoniosamente, él se situó tras el mostrador y miro alrededor con pereza, mientras tanto buscaba dos refrescos que sirvió en dos respectivas vasos.

-Esto en domingo- murmuro- es desolador. Nadie se detiene y los que habitualmente acuden a esta estación a tomar un Martini, prefieren los domingos irse a otra parte.- dicho esto se recostó en el mostrador apoyándose en sus brazos cruzados.

Por su parte Candy White Ardley se subió a una alta butaca y cruzando las piernas, apoyó el codo en el mostrador. En una de sus manos sostenía, el vaso de coca-cola que movía rítmicamente.

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.- dijo

-Me llamo Terry, y si quieres te enseño mi carnet de identidad…- Desde hoy haré el servicio los domingos. No hay mucho donde elegir y como tengo contrato temporal, hago el recorrido diariamente de estación en estación. Los jueves me corresponde la capital, los viernes, la estación del sur, los lunes otra más… Soy un empleado habitual de los Grandchester.

-¿Dónde viven ellos?- pregunto Candy con súbita curiosidad.

-Ni idea. Cuando se tiene una fortuna tan colosal, comprenderás, querida amiga pecosa, que esa gente no da la cara. Mientras tienen a sus obreros trabajando, ellos pueden muy bien hallarse en Malibu, Miami o en las Bahamas… ¡cualquiera sabe!

-¿Y tú que hacías hasta ahora?

-Tampoco soy viejo ¿eh? Tengo 23 años- parecía pensativo, como si buscara en su mente palabras que luego disipaba en sus labio- He trabajado en varios lugares y en este verano he venido por esta zona a conocerla. Me agrado y me quedé.

-¿Y qué has hecho hasta entonces? Aún no me has respondido.- y por encima del vaso miraba fijamente interrogante al joven melenudo, que si bien tenía melena larga.

-Pues lo que hace todo joven a esta edad y en esta época de desempleo, buscar un trabajo. Y encontré este y lo acepté. No sé el tiempo que estaré aquí, mientras no me aburra… me gusta la aventura, recorrer el mundo, ver caras nuevas todos los días…

-O sea, que eres voluble.

-Tampoco es así, simplemente, me aburro en un mismo lugar. Tampoco es que sea trepidante aventurero. Un día me gustaría detenerme- parecía reflexivo y sus ojos miraban vagamente al fondo del local- Tengo que dejarte- dijo- pues ha llegado un auto y una moto. Cuando gustes, ya sabes dónde estoy. ¡Ah!- salía detrás del mostrador y se encaminaba hacia la puerta- y recuerda que estoy aquí los domingos. Y otra cosa- le apuntaba con el dedo mientras ella se bajaba del banco- dejo el servicio a las siete de la tarde y vivo en una fonda, de modo que si quieres que tomemos algo por la noche, te llegas por aquí antes de esa hora.- le guiño el ojo.

Candy no respondió. Se consideraba algo temeraria y por mucho que le gustara aquel joven, se sentía culpable con su novio, a pesar de todo.

Decidió que no volvería a aquella estación. Estaba comprometiendo sus sentimientos o más bien sus gustos. El caso es que preferiría no volver a verlo.

Esa noche salio con Anthony, como hacía todos los días. Fueron al cine, comieron en la terraza del club de regatas para juntarse con su pandilla.

Anthony busco un tiempo aparte para charla con Candy.

-Creo que debemos hablar Candy.

Sintió la voz de Anthony muy seria al igual que su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Anthony?-

-Vamos a cumplir 5 años de novios- dijo viendo el mar estaban en la orilla de la terraza y tenían una maravillosa vista- deberíamos de enseriar esto.

Candy se revolvió casí con fiereza. La idea de matrimonio no la tentaba, más bien le horrorizaba y no por Anthony, sino que preferiría ser libre antes de comprometerse a la fuerza y tan joven.

-La tía abuela Elroy ha estado presionándome de que te pida…- trago un nudo para seguir hablando- matrimonio. Cuando ella se propone algo… me fastidia todo el tiempo. Es mucha la presión que siento ahora, que desearía que ella no fuera mi pariente.

-¡Anthony!- dijo Candy horrorizada aún – eso quiere decir que…- no se atrevía a terminar la oración ni mucho menos pronunciar su condena.

-¿Ahhhhhh?... No se.-

-¿Sigues, enamorado de mi?- pregunto con cautela esperando un "no".

-Candy tu y yo siempre nos hemos hablado con la verdad.- se volteo hacia ella- cuando te conocí hace años, me gustaste mucho, además de que me sentí culpable de que tu regalo lo hayas quebrado por mi culpa, cuando te vi a los ojos supe que fue amor a primera vista.- suspiro para añadir- Pero hace dos años, tus padres y mi tía se metieron en nuestra relación y cuando lo hicieron bueno… Seguimos pero todo ha sido solo por la clase social.

-Lo sé Anthony, pero, eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Lo sé. Te quiero Candy- se sintió culpable ante la reacción de la bella pecosa, en sus ojos vio que se apago su brillo que la distinguía de las demás, conocía bien a Candy y sabia que a ella no le gustaba herir a la gente y la creía capaz, era tan bondadosa, de aceptar casarse con él, aunque fuera obligada.- Te quiero, como una hermana, una amiga. Hermosa pecosa.- suspiro al ver su brillo volver sonrió añadiendo- ¿Y tú?

-Yo también te quiero Anthony, como el hermano que nunca tuve.- se abalanzo hacia él y le dio un abrazo con un gran cariño, que el también le devolvió.

Anthony la contemplo por unos minutos, sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con ella acerca de un nuevo sentimiento hacia otra persona, otra rubia, la separo con mucho cuidado y titubeando hablo con ella:

-Candy…yo eh… necesito decirte algo…- a pesar de que esforzó para hablar no pudo terminar de decirle nada. Annie que acababa de llegar con Archie salió corriendo hacia ella interrumpiendo la conversación que Anthony le había costado sacar.

-Hola Anthony…- hablo emocionada- disculpa que te robe a Candy. Te la regresare en unos minutos. Lo prometo.- grito mientras se la llevaba arrastras.

Patty que se encontraba en la otra esquina con Stear, vio la acción de Annie hacia Candy. Se molesto por unos momentos con ella, porque sabía que Anthony quería hablar en privado con Candy y ella interrumpió, ya que por instinto sabia que éste no le pudo decir mucho a ella.

-Por que esa cara de molestia.- pregunto Stear, moviendo la barbilla de ella para que lo viera.

-Annie, interrumpió la conversación que Candy y Anthony tenían y de seguro no dejo que aclararan las cosas.- añadió molesta- no sé como Archie se fijo en ella.

-Ya no te molestes, agradece que no te vino a buscar a ti también que te hubiera llevado a la fuerza, y por mi hermano no te preocupes él la ama así como es, aunque a veces no le gusta cómo se comporta con las personas, no la puede dejar lo embrujo.- dijo dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.

Annie abrazaba a Candy tan fuerte que le costaba respirar, ésta para que no descargara toda su alegría en ella, le sugirió que también buscara a Patty para así celebrar su alegría, que no sabía por qué era.

Después de tantos brincos, zangoloteos y abrazos de osos, para Candy y Patty, esperaron a que Annie respirara profundamente ocho veces, para contarles su emoción.

-Archie, me propuso ¡matrimonio!- dijo con voz chillona, dando saltito y abrazos.

Candy la felicito pues sabía que Annie amaba locamente a Archie y deseaba estar con él siempre, lo amaba desde que lo conoció, y aunque tardo tiempo en pedirle que fuera su novia, ahora eran felices.

Patty a su pesar, la felicito también. Pensó que Archie era el hombre más tonto y ciego, Annie, que se sabía que lo amaba, también amaba su posición social y económica, si no fuera por eso ella no estaría con él aunque lo amara.

Les enseño su anillo de compromiso era hermoso y muy ostentoso y se los restregaba en la cara, con un modo insulto, a sus amigos no comprometidas.

-¿Cuando será?- pregunto Candy para que ella dejara de mostrarle su anillo.

-En… no lo sé pero será pronto.- Ella aún no había pensado en eso.

-Me alegra por ti- dijo Patty mirando, como Anthony, primo de Archie, y Stear felicitaban al prometido por su gran paso.- Espero que seas muy feliz co…- y la dejo con las palabras en la boca no la dejo terminar corrió hacia un grupo de chicas muy engreídas por su dinero claro, a contarles su noticia, para mañana toda la playa sabría ya del compromiso de la señorita Annie Brite y Archie Cornwell.- ...on Archie, pobre de él.

Candy sonrió ante las últimas palabras de su amiga Patty y añadió- Archie la ama. Así como es.

-Lo bueno es que esta mas calmada que cuando nos conto, su primer vez con Archie, estaba más eufórica y muy loca.- dijo Patty riendo bajito.

-¡Si! tienes razón.

-Y tú ¿como estas, Candy?

-Bien, Patty…- dio un pequeño suspiro- pero… con dudas, sabes.

-¿Dudas? de que.

-Antes de que Annie me sacara arrastras, Anthony quería decirme algo muy importante, lo sé porque titubeaba para hablar… Estoy aquí y no sé lo que es- la pecosa saco el aire con desgano.

-Por qué no vas a hablar con el ahora.

-No. Cuando vayamos de regreso a mi casa le preguntare- aun confundida Candy le dio una sonrisa cálida a Patty.

Patty sabía sobre "lo que" Anthony quería hablar con ella, él mismo se los confeso a hace tres días, cuando se encontraban los tres, ella, Stear y Anthony, pero les hizo prometer que no dirían nada, y ella cumplía sus promesas. No quiso meterse en sus asuntos. Así que con voz suave y curiosa le pregunto casi susurrando:

-Dime.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Candy no entendía, que quería que ella le dijera.

-¿Has ido por la estación de gasolina? ¿Viste al muchacho?

-Claro

-¿Y?

-Es demasiado interesante, me da miedo seguir el juego, Annie tenía razón.

-¿Annie tenía razón?- dijo sorprendida Patty sabía que Annie decía muchas cosas pero nunca tenia la razón.

-¡Si! Desisto porque peligro.

-Te puede afectar cierto.

-! Si! Pero es muy atractivo y tienes unos hermosos ojos- recordó su mirada y su pecho. Se ruborizo ante tal hecho.

-Si no existiera Stear- murmuro graciosamente, quería hacer reír a Candy- le hubiera tentado yo, pero Stear es el indicado y no voy a jugarme la felicidad por una aventura.- susurrando despacio añadió- que si vale la pena ante tal hombre.- Candy rio muy alegre ante tal confesión de su amiga.

-Una aventura ¿con quién, Patty O'brian?- Un hombre moreno con anteojos abrazaba por atrás a su querida novia.

-Con Stear Cornwell. Mi novio claro esta. Usted no lo ha visto joven. Él es muy celoso y no le gustara que usted siendo un desconocido me abrase.- sonrió entusiasmada.

-No, él no se molestara, antes de irse me encargo que la cuidara a usted muy bien y eso pienso hacer señorita Patricia O'brian.- la volteo para quedar enfrente de él paso sus brazos sobre la nuca de su novio y lo beso cálidamente.

Candy sonreía al ver que sus amigos se amaban, y agradecía a Anthony por haberle presentado a sus primos. Después de unos minutos se despidieron de ellos y salieron del club.

Cuando regresaba con Anthony, éste le volvió a hablar de compromiso y de no saber qué hacer. Candy pensó que ella solo tenía 21 años, y aceptar esos deberes, dada la sociedad en que vivía, seria para toda la vida. Anthony había sido su único y primer novio pensó que el merecía la pena, estaba en lo último de su carrera, pertenecía a una familia adinerada, era querido por todos, sus padres estaban de acuerdo, la tía abuela también. ¿Qué "peros" tenía que poner ella? Casarse sí… pero con alguien aquí ella amase. Quería un novio si… pero alguien que no le impusieran a la fuerza.

Cuando se despidió de Anthony después de un ligero beso en los labios, había convencido a su novio de que nunca más hacerle caso a sus padres, dejando pendiente en termino "se acabo". Por supuesto, no se debía esta desicion a su interés por el gasolinero. ¡¿Claro que no?

Por supuesto Anthony debía hablarle de algo muy importante y también de sacar a la luz su trato que hicieron en presencia de Albert Ardley, el tío de Candy.

Lo que era ya lo había decidido y pensado: era muy joven para casarse y más aun por obligación.

Era hija única y sus padres, chapados a la antigua. Para ellos el tiempo no había transcurrido, la modernidad no existía, el voto libre de la mujer era incomprensible, la democracia era algo del futuro y todo funcionaba para ellos como hacía 20 años. Tampoco pensaba convencerlos de lo contrario, se habían estacionado y allí continuarían como estatuas, pero eran buena gente, gente que la amaba de verdad, que representan mucho en la villa en la que viven. Eran dos personas distinguidas, maduras, dos personas que se casaron jóvenes y de esa unión nació ella, tal vez a deshora, tal vez cuando ya nadie la esperaba y pese a sus estudio y su forma de vivir, que no concordaban para nada con sus padre, al contrario se parecía más a su tío, en todos los aspectos, hasta algunas veces llego a pensar que su tío en vez de ser su tío era su padre la comprendía mejor que el suyo mismo. Nadie diría que ella había evolucionado hacia un mundo distinto en el cual sus padres ni siquiera creían. Pero eso era lo de menos. Los respetaba, además si le pasaba algo contaba con Albert, siempre la ayudaría. Además una cosa era jugar a seducir a un hombre desconocido y otra aceptar la seducción. Su destino estaba decidido por sus familias, pero ellos ya estaban marcando el de ellos, para Candy era terminar una relación sin sentido con Anthony, que siempre serian amigos.

Se encontró con él a medianoche…

Los dos estaban en algún lugar solos, silencioso y solo la luz de la luna los acompañaba. Poco a poco se acercaban, la distancia se hacía más corta. Ella sentía en el aire el aroma de Terry. A él le fascinaba como se veían sus pecas con la luz de la luna.

Terry tomo la delantera y la jalo hacía el, hasta quedar sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Candy se deslumbraba en sus avellanados ojos. Se sorprendió muchísimo. Él ya la estaba besando en la boca, la sujeto por la nuca y con la otra mano la atraía por la cintura. Le pedía permiso para que su lengua entrara y ella no dudo ni un segundo, le gustaba, le gustaba y ella lo sabía y no era fuerte para negarlo.

La boca de Candy era cálida, sabía besar y lo hacía. Se diría que hasta lo sentía y Terry estaba maravillado. Tan maravillado que de súbito dejó de besarla y le buscó la mirada con los ojos. Candy con los ojos cerrados sonreía. Una sonrisa cálida y alegre. Una sonrisa que maravillaba a Terry, porque Candy parecía decirle:

"Si, me gustas y sé que yo a ti."

La cerró contra sí sin decir palabra y la levanto en vilo. Candy abrió los ojos, tranquilamente, aunque se diría que por dentro estaba muy emocionada, le cruzó los brazos por el cuello y dijo de forma rara:

-Oye, Terry, se que eres muy arrogante. Pero me gustas así.

Terry, sonrió ante tal cosa. Le busco la boca con la suya. Fue un beso, para ella, sorpresivo, amoroso, pasional pero lleno de dulzura. Candy se estremeció. No era fácil, negarse a su encanto, tenía un gran atractivo. Y correspondió su beso con todas sus fuerzas, le permitió la entrada a su lengua.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, danzaban ante los toques, se volvían uno solo. Él le mordisqueo el labio y a ella le gusto. Llevaba años que no sentía un beso así. Ella lo besaba con tanta pasión que él la sintió, sintió su amor, su calidez, su olor, sus dedos acariciando su pelo castaño y le gustaba.

Terry la separo un poco para volver a verla. Le deshizo el cordón que ataba su pelo, y su grueso pelo rubio se extendió.

-Me gusta tu pelo, Candy. Es precioso. Además, siempre huele bien, muy bien.- y la volvió a besar, la separo y añadió- Quiero oscurecer contigo, comer contigo, amanecer contigo.

Candy no supo que decir, estaba loca por él mucho más de lo que estuvo con su ahora novio Anthony.

-¿Me estás oyendo?- y la beso dulce y lentamente.

-¿Me lo permites?- dijo ella, sabiendo que lo la dejaba pensar ni un segundo.

"Es verdad" pensó Terry. No la dejaba. La besaba en plena boca, y nada le causaba más goce y más placer que jugar con los labios femeninos que se encendían cuando él los tocaba.

Candy se hallo tendida en un sofá y pudo ver la felicidad en los ojos de su querido obrero, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Terry le subía lentamente su blusa hasta quitársela y aventarla muy lejos. Candy se sentía excitada, la beso en sus labios carnosos y sensuales nuevamente le encantaba hacerlo. Luego bajo los besos hacia su garganta, haciendo camino hacia un objetivo sus pechos. Candy al sentir tal calidez que bajaba curvo la espalda y sobaba el pecho bien marcado de él. Terry llego a su objetivo, poso su boca en uno de ellos y los beso…

Candy se sobresalto, de un solo se levanto de su cama, observando donde estaba. Cuando supo donde se alivio, pero sudaba y fue a abrir la ventana, en ese momento entro la brisa y la refresco. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Había soñado con él obrero y no cualquier sueño.

Ella lo besaba e iba a tener relaciones, por un instante le gusto la idea, pero reflexiono y pensó que ella no era así. Se encontraba hiperventilando en su ventana.

Esa noche se mantuvo despierta mucho tiempo, y la semana desde el día siguiente, transcurrió a toda velocidad.

Nota:

**Espero les guste este capítulo, perdón si no actualizo rápido. El trabajo me mantiene ocupada pero hare lo posible para subir rápido el siguiente. Gracias por leer mi historia.**


	3. Recordando

**Espero les guste este capi, gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por los review. **

**Me encanta que le haya gustado mis priemros 2 capitulos y espro que este también**

**nos vemos la próxima semana. **

**Los queiro… -**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO**

Era domingo. Al salir de misa, se encontró con Patty y Stear. Anthony no asistió, a Candy se le hizo raro ya que la señora Elroy si había asistido. Patty pregunto:

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

En la mente de Candy había como un clavo, un clavo obsesivo: "Pasar por la gasolinera, aprovechar que Anthony no está aquí y que pasara a buscarla en la noche mientras ve al obrero, solo visita rápida…"

-Iré a la playa- dijo – Después los veré en la terraza del club.

-¿Enserio?- Patty la notaba inquieta.

-Ah… ¡si! si.-

-Candy ¿te pasa algo?

-¿No?- no fue una respuesta, la que dio.

-Candy, dime que tienes.

-Nada Patty no te preocupes.- y le sonrió

-Es sobre Anthony o por el obrero que est….-una bocina interrumpió a Patty… por unos segundos se molesto con Stear.

Stear noto la mirada asesina de su novia y le dio miedo. Medio sonrió para que ella lo dejara de ver así.

-¿En el club?-

-En el club Patty.

-Allí te esperamos, y hablaremos.- dijo Patty.

Y subía al automóvil que conducía su novio.

-¿Patty?..- hablo Stear con un poco de miedo. Ella no le respondió, ni siquiera le puso atención.- ¿Patty?

-¡Patty!- grito. Ella al escuchar ese grito reacciono, volteo a ver a Stear asustada, volvió la vista al camino para asegurarse que nada malo había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Lo siento- hablo con voz suave- No quise hacerlo. Es que…- se medio rasco la cabeza en señal de pena y añadió- … no me ponías atencion cuando te hable. Y tuve que hacer lo que hice.

-Lo siento, Stear- le regalo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos

-No te preocupes amor,- la observo un segundo – dime ¿porque estas así?

-Bueno es por Candy…- saco el aire y volvió a inhalar- creo que ella y Anthony deberían hablar de…

-No te preocupes, Anthony dijo que lo haría y lo hará, confía en mi primo. Ahora está un poco distraído. Además tú viste cuando él quiso hablar y la loca de tu amiga Annie los interrumpió. Le estaba costando sacar el tema y ella lo hecho a perder. Candy sabrá…

Candy los observo hasta que se alejaron. Cuando ya no los diviso el auto de sus amigos, se fue caminando hacia su casa.

La villa donde vivía no era grande, ya que en ella solo habitaban la clase social alta y algunos de la media. Las demás casas no estaban lejos, casí formaban parte de una zona residencial de la misma, los separaba solo un pequeño sendero, con dos vías donde entraban y salían los autos.

Su familia siempre habías vivido en la villa, generaciones y generaciones de los White y de los Ardley y en la plaza ancha bordeada de muchos árboles y bancos para descansar, se hallaba la casona que pertenecía a su familia. La bordeaba una alta tapia abierta de hiedra. Se apreciaba la solera, la antigüedad, el señorío que siempre habían tenido su familia.

Su madre siempre hablaba de las generaciones idas y siempre solía decirle que todas las personas de la familia se habían casado con mujeres y hombres de su igual. Generación tras generación habían ido mejorando la fortuna y la aristocracia. Y ella estaba obligada a imitarles, lo que en el fondo de su ser no le dejaba parecer un despropósito, porque ella no tenía nada de antigua, ni de esquematizada, ni de tradicional. Para ella, en cambio, la vida era aventura y le gustaría vivirla tal cual.

Si tenía una sola, y eso ya lo sabía merecía la pena aprovecharla, eso indicaba que no comulgaba con las ideas de sus padres, pero en modo alguno nunca pensó decirlo ni demostrarlo.

Entro por una pequeña entrada con forma de arco que tenía rosas rojas y blancas, muy hermosas, era la única casa que tenía sus rosas en la entrada, el jardín era hermoso sin lugar a duda. A pesar del clima, el lugar era fresco, y lleno de paz. Su aroma era reconfortante le traía viejos y buenos recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

**5 años atrás. Mayo**

**-¡Candy!- una voz suave y hermosa se maravillaba ante una figura femenina- ¡Estas hermosa! Eres un ángel.**

**La rubia se ruborizo ante las palabras de Anthony. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde straple con cincho ancho que le quedaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.**

**Pero el no se quedaba atrás, llevaba puesto un traje negro azulado, con camisa blanca y una corbata negra floja con los primeros dos botones abiertos, se vía hermoso ante los ojos de Candy.**

**Celebraban el cumpleaños número 16 de Candy, en la terraza del club estaban sus amigas, los amigos de su padre y madre, y Anthony llevo a sus primos Archie y Stear. Había más personas pero ella no los conocía mucho. Era una fiesta alegre. Su padre llego a invitar al que con ella se iba a comprometer a Neil Leagan y a su hermana una arrogante Eliza Leagan.**

**Eliza nunca se llevo bien con Candy peleaba con ella, se creía la más hermosa, pero Candy le demostró que los chicos se peleaban por ella y no por Eliza. A Anthony tampoco le cayeron bien los hermanos Leagan, Neil le gustaba Candy, y a Eliza le gustaba Anthony. Y a ninguno de los dos se les hizo con ninguno.**

**Anthony sin que nadie se diera cuenta se llevo a Candy casi a escondidas, salieron de allí y a unos cuantos metros del lugar, le dio una cajita color verde a ella. **

**Candy se emociono, el chico que ella quería le estaba dando un regalo y esperaba que fuera especial. No le importaba que solo fueran amigos.**

**Cuando la abría habían dos rosas… -**

**Saco la primera. Era de cristal igualita como la que le regalo su tío Albert, que sin querer se quebró en mil pedazos. Sonrió alegremente, sus dos personas favoritas le dieron la misma rosa, y le encantaba.**

**Pero la segunda rosa la dejo impactada, no era una rosa cualquiera pensó Candy.**

**Era una rosa del jardín de Anthony pero era una diferente como una especie única. Era hermosa, delicada y distinta, y estaba recién cortada y aun con su aroma.**

**-Es única, creció en mi jardín.- Anthony no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Candy – Y le he puesto el nombre de "Dulce Candy".**

**Candy al oír aquello. Su rostro se inundo con una sonrisa de felicidad.**

**Se abalanzo hacía Anthony dándole un abrazo, posando sus brazos en su nuca y dándole un cálido beso.**

**Anthony no supo reaccionar, no pudo ni siquiera abrazarla, tenía los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera correspondió al beso de ella.**

**Candy se arrepintió al saber que no era correspondida, se separo de él rápidamente, y sin verlo al rostro, ya que lo tenía rojo de la vergüenza que acaba de pasar, con algunas lágrimas, dijo:**

**-Gracias por el regalo Anthony. Espero que te diviertas en la fiesta.- había agarrado fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara, tristemente se alejo de él corriendo.**

**No fue al club, sino a caminar por la playa, quería soledad, paz y serenarse. Para hallar fuerzas para ver a los ojos a Anthony. Acababa de comprender que él no sentía lo mismo que ella.**

**Anthony que aun seguia en shock por lo sucedido reacciono minutos después.**

**Maldiciendo en alto.**

**-Rayos. Rayos. ¡Rayos!- Grito.**

**¿Por qué no le correspondió? Si el también deseaba hacer lo mismo el primer día que la vio.**

**-Reaccione tarde. Porque Anthony ¿porque?- No supo qué hacer, tardo varios minutos más para tomar la decisión de ir a buscarla y confesarle sus sentimientos.**

**Cuando empezó a caminar, vio que ella regresaba, en una mano llevaba la cajita verde que le regalo y en la otra sus zapatos.**

**Pero lo confundió su rostro, estaba calmada serena y con una sonrisa alegre que siempre tenía. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**Candy fingía cada cosa, vio a Anthony parado frente a ella, era duro mentir que estaba bien.**

**Le sonrió, aunque no llego a sus ojos.**

**Iba a pasar por su lado y él la asió por el codo. Tiró de ella con suavidad. Era un poco más alto que ella, y tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para verla mejor.**

**La miro a los ojos largamente, y se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos azules de Anthony estaba ella. No porque se reflejara en ellos, sino porque tal vez estaba en el pensamiento de él.**

**-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo**

**Y sin soltarla, se acerco mas hasta su cuerpo. Después añadió con una voz apenas perceptible.**

**-Te amo, Candy.-**

**Candy dio un salto se separo de él y lo miro de distancia. Al encontrarse nuestros ojos él le sonrió, de aquel modo apacible, siempre cariñoso. Obligándola a recordar a aquel joven que conoció la primera vez.**

**Lo vio acercarse a ella paso a paso. Había una sonrisa en su mirar y hasta en su caminar una gran ternura, una gran admiración.**

**Anthony guardo silencio. Sus manos se habían ido levantando poco a poco y se posaban a ambos lados de su garganta. Como tantas veces Candy había soñado, le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos y la miraba de cerca muy de cerca.**

**-Candy… no supe. No supe responder a tu beso, estaba impactado. No tenía idea de que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, y debo confesar que desde la primera vez que te vi quise hacerlo.**

**Volvió a guardar silencio, pero su mirada era tan elocuente, que se lo estaba diciendo todo. Por eso cuando la doblo contra sí por la cintura y le busco los labios y le beso largamente, evoco todo apasionadamente, todo lo ocurrido entre los dos en ese jardín hermoso y olvido que él no le había correspondido su beso. **

**Los dos se besaron mucho, solo se separaban por la falta de aire. Candy estaba feliz, creía que se había equivocado y que Anthony ya no le hablaría ni la trataría como antes. Se abrazaron felices. **

**Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, los dos se declararon su amor y quedando como novios. Después volvieron a la terraza. Disfrutaron la fiesta los dos juntos, ya que no querían separarse.**

**Pero no se dieron cuenta que tres personas los observaban por una ventana desde que salieron hasta que regresaron….**

**Dos años después.**

**-Anthony, no quiero que nos memos por la posición social- hablo Candy enfadada- Ni siquiera quiero que ellos se metan en nuestra relación.**

**-Yo tampoco. Llevan un año controlando nuestro noviazgo. Adonde tenemos que ir. Que nos tenemos que decir. Como debemos darnos un beso- frunció el ceño también estaba enfadado- ¡Arreglar un matrimonio! ¡Maldición!- grito suave.**

**-No quiero que sea así…-se sentía derrotada.**

**-No debería ser así… Nosotros debemos elegir nuestro futuro no ellos.- apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza – Todo lo quieren hacer a su manera.**

**-Ojala mi tío Albert estuviera aquí.- suspiro añadiendo- El nos ayudaría, el siempre me ha apoyado.**

**-Son muy absurdos.-**

**Guardaron silencio, pensaban que hacer, estaban cansados de que los controlaran, que ellos programaran las citas para que salieran. **

**Dentro de la casa. Tres adultos observaban desde la ventana de la sala a los jóvenes rubios.**

**Habían hablado de planes de matrimonio, cuando se enteraron de su amistad, pro reforzaron mas sus planes cuando los vieron besarse en esa fiesta. Las dos familias eran unas de las más reconocida por sus fortunas. Pensaban que así reforzarían su dinero y pondrían sus apellidos en alto.**

**-Hacen la pareja perfecta- hablo una mujer rubia de 38 años. Era la madre de Candy Andrea Ardley.**

**-Si Andrea, no sé porque se molestan.- Una señora morena ya mayor que era la tía abuela Elroy.**

**-No entiendo porque se enojaron. Es por el bien de ellos.- William White se encontraba en el bar sirviendo tres copas de champán para celebrar el supuesto "compromiso entre sus hijos".- Generaciones por generaciones han sido casados con personas de su mismo nivel.**

**Él se sentía orgulloso, le llevo a cada mujer una copa y celebraron muy felices por su logro.**

**-¡Si!- dijo un hombre alto rubio con lentes oscuros que acababa de llegar – Pero ustedes eran una época antigua, ahora ellos son la nueva generación, que tienes el voto libre de elegir y seguir su propio camino. Elegir con quien quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas. O si quieren tener sus primeras relaciones antes de casarse. Probar el mundo nuevo. No obedecer reglas antiguas con las que fueron criados sus abuelos, bisabuelos o tatarabuelos. Estamos en el siglo 21 y todo absolutamente todo ha cambiado, solo ustedes no.- Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por aparecimiento del hombre, ni siquiera lo esperaban. No podían creer que alguien los había regañado como unos niños pequeños.**

**-Albert, no te metas. Además esos chicos se aman no creo que se vayan a dejar de amar de un minuto a otro.- dijo enojado William White.**

**-No. Eso puede pasar si ustedes siguen controlando sus vidas a sus maneras. Déjenlos que ellos tomen sus caminos. Si ustedes se meten, ese noviazgo- señalo desde la ventana a Candy y Anthony – que ven ahora ustedes puede terminar. No porque ellos dejen de amarse, sino por llevarles la contraria a ustedes.-**

**-Ellos no pueden hacer eso.- Dijo con horror la señora Elroy.**

**-Si ustedes siguen de necios lo harán.-**

**-Albert, hermano habla con ellos tu puedes hacer que ellos sigan. Te prometo que no los presionaremos ni controlaremos.- hablo Andrea desesperada.**

**Albert esperaba que ellos cumplieran su palabra. Aunque ya sabía que no lo harían.**

**Les prometió hacerlo. Pero, apoyaría la decisión de su sobrina y el novio de ella.**

**-Candy….-**

**-Anthony…-**

**-¡Debemos terminar!- dijeron unisuno.**

**Rieron al oír que coincidieron con las últimas palabras. Pensaban igual y no se echarían para atrás.**

**-¿Pero, que les diremos?- hablo preocupada Candy.**

**-No lo sé.- Anthony se masajeo las sienes, pues empezaba un dolor en su cabeza por la discusión que tuvieron con sus familias- Primero: Al decirles, darán el grito en el cielo.**

**Segundo:…- pensó por unos segundos – se me olvido lo segundo.- dijo riendo.**

**-¿Quieres que sigamos algo que no queremos?**

**-Ahhhhhh….. No lo sé.- Candy pensó que Anthony ya no sabía nada.**

"**¿Qué haremos?" pensó Candy si no encontraban alguna idea. Tendrían que seguir las órdenes e ellos y ella no quería.**

**-Tío Albert, porque no estás aquí.- dijo en voz baja pero clara.**

**-Me llamaste, querida.- dijo Albert detrás de ellos. **

**Había escuchado lo que ellos habían dicho. Candy se paro rápido, se subió a la banca y se tiro a él para abrazarlo. Albert, reía al ver que su sobrina aun parecía una niña de cinco años.**

**Anthony, se paro para saludarlo. Después de muchos saludos se sentaron los tres a hablar de lo sucedido.**

**-¿Qué harán?- pregunto Albert.**

**-Terminar tío, no quiero que ellos estén metiendo sus narices donde no los llaman.- francio el ceño.**

**-Chicos, ya escuche todo lo que me contaron y lo entendí. También escuche a tus padres y a tu tía abuela. Y a ellos no los entendí, y sé que nunca tendrán la razón en estas cosas.-**

**-No entienden.- dijo Anthony ya un poco mejor la cabeza ya no le dolía.**

**-Pero….-dijo, haciendo que los dos rubios se quedaran preocupados por ese "pero".**

**-Pero ¿Qué?- dijo Candy asustada.**

**-Les daré una solución. Espero que la acepten, ya que si no habrá otra, pero no les gustara.-**

**-Di la tío…-**

**-Si, dila, nosotros te diremos sí, sí o no.**

**-Bueno, apoyo que ustedes quieran terminar… Pero si lo hacen, a ti Candy...- dijo señalándola- te comprometerán con Neil Leagan, el primero con quien ellos querían arreglar tu futuro.- vio a Candy con cara de horror y desagrado, después señalo a Anthony y añadió- y a ti Anthony, tu tía abuela Elroy te comprometerá con Eliza Leagan, pues escuche que ya le había echado el ojo, cuando tu veniste aquí por primera vez.-**

**Los jóvenes se asustaron y se les erizo la piel solo de pensarlo.**

**-Así que yo les propongo esto ustedes seguirán….**

**Y pasaron la tarde hablando, llegando a hacer una promesa que sabían que algún día cumplirían. Ninguno de los dos se negó a la idea de Albert, al contrario, apoyaron todo, todo, todo, y felices abrazaron a Albert. Siempre podían contar con él, no era como los demás era liberar y luchaba para que su sobrina y sus amigos fueran felices y libres. Antes de despedirse de ellos les dijo bajo para que solo ellos escucharan:**

**-No vayan a comentar con nadie, absolutamente nadie, de lo que hablamos. De sus padres no se preocupen, déjenlos ser así. Pronto sabrán su error.- y empezó a caminar por el césped pero antes de alejarse más y entrar a la casa añadió algo más.**

**-les contare algo y espero que lo disfruten: Había un pollo que respiraba por el trasero, se sentó y se murió.- Se alejo de ahí riéndose bastante fuerte. **

**Fin Flash Back**

Candy, buscaba a Anthony, pero no estaba en su jardín y se le hizo raro.

"No fue a misa, no está en su jardín y no lo veo en su ventana".

Pensó darse la vuelta e irse. Pero una figura femenina la detuvo.

En el fondo del jardín se encontraba una rubia de pelo largo y liso, no vio el color de sus ojos, pero ella era bonita. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas y la veía sonreír, no podía divisar quien estaba a la par de ella. Un arbusto lo tapaba.

Candy con cuidado se acerco un poco más, quedando detrás del arbusto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al chico que estaba a la par de la rubia, era Anthony, que también le sonreía.

No entendía que pasaba, tal vez era una prima, pero sabía que él solo tenía a Archie y Stear como familia y no tenía más.

Vio en los ojos de Anthony una chispa, una chispa de felicidad, como la que tenía cuando él el beso por primera vez, una mirada llena de amor de pasión.

Él le sostuvo la mano y ella sonreía felizmente. Vio y entendió rápido lo que Anthony haría, no sabía que sentir si alegría o dolor, simplemente no sabía.

Anthony puso una mano en la quijada de la rubia y poco a poco la acerco a él. Cerraron los ojos y se besaron, muy suavemente ella le correspondía, mientras él la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Candy iba gritar de la impresión pero se llevo una mano a la boca y se cayó, se quedo contemplando aquella escena.

Pero tuvo que salir corriendo, cuando vio a Anthony meter la mano en la blusa de la rubia. Pensó que no solo la iba a besar más sino que también iban a tener relaciones.

Corrió como nunca antes, y no paró hasta llegar a su casa…

Cuando llego respiraba agitadamente, pero no se sentia decepcionada o dolor en su corazón, solo vergüenza por ver aquello que no debía. Solo sabía que debía hablar con Anthony y pronto. además de saber quien era la rubia, por un lado se sentia feliz por el.

Entro por lapequeña puerta que se incrustaba a un lado del ancho portón. Sus padres no habían regresado. Solían irse al club de golf a tomar el aperitivo y de seguro ahí estaría también la señora Elroy. Adema sunca regresaban antes de las dos de la tarde, de modo que ella se dirigió al garaje, subió al BMW de color rojo y lo puso en marcha.

No tenía intención alguna de pasar por la gasolinera, aunque necesitaba llenar el tanque, porque el parpadeo de la lucecita del deposito de gasolina le anunciaba que estaba en reserva; sin embargo había decidido dejar el juego. De todas formas, cunado se dío cuenta, su BMW entrba por la estación de servicio y se estacionaba ante un surtidor.

Lo vio enseguida. Esta vez vestía el overol azul con el monograma que decía: "Grandchester".

Penso que él mundo estaba mal distribuido, que un joven como aquel no era el mas indicado par ser un obrero a secas.

Se maldijo por dentro por haber pasado ahí, y lo vio por unos instantes y recordó su sueño aquel sueño que la despertó hiperventilando y que no la dejo dormir bien por unas semanas.


	4. Una no cita

**Capitulo 3**

**Una "no" cita**.

Había pensado que el mundo estaba mal distribuido.

Terry estaba sirviendo a otro automóvil y cuando aquel arranco, se acerco sin prisas hacia ella, que no se había movido de su asiento. Como llevaba el auto descapotado, el se quedo erguido ante la portezuela.

-Hola, Candy, porque no me equivoco ¿verdad?... Te llamas así.

-Claro.

-Me lo has dicho tú…

-Si, como tú me has dicho que te llamabas Terry.

Rio con ironía.- Me llamo… "llamaba" suena a que ya me he muerto ¿No te parece?

Candy solo sonrió.

-Me llamo Terrence Greum, para servirla, señorita con pecas.-: y con un guiño añadió-: desde hace 1 domingo que no has vuelto a buscarme… para que este domingo no te olvides, te diré donde cuelo ir cuando dejo la gasolinera: es a "La Gaviota". Supongo que sabes que es una cafetería ubicada en la playa, justo frente al club de regatas.

-Lo sé.- como no iba a saberlo, se decía ella, había vivido toda su vida allí en la playa y conocía todo los rincones- Mi pandilla y yo solemos estar allí algunas veces, sobre todo en el verano, en las tardes y fines de semana.

-Es un lugar acogedor- dijo él mientras le servía el combustible.

Terry guardo silencio. En su mente rondaba un suceso que no lo podía borrar de su mente, estuvo con eso toda la semana. Aun se preguntaba porque le había sucedido. Necesitaba resolver ese problema pronto antes de que lo volviera loco.

Aquel domingo, los dos lo tenían muy presente. Cada vez que trataban de olvidar, recordaban como si fuera ayer.

-¿Donde has pasado el resto de la semana, Terry?- pregunto ella.

-En el centro. He recorrido todas las gasolineras de aquí y su alrededor. El jueves y viernes fueron mis días libres y me fui a Chicago a ver a mi familia.

Ya había cerrado el depósito de la gasolina y ella le fascinaba cada centímetro de él. Por dentro luchaba para que sus hormonas estuvieran quietas y no lanzarse al obrero.

-¿Tienes mucha familia?

-No, mis padres y un hermano.

-Habituado en Chicago, no me parece muy lógico que te agrade trabajar en una provincia de la playa.

-No creas, me gusta la quietud, la serenidad, no soporto con gusto el alboroto de las grandes ciudades. Por eso a los 17 años deje mi casa. Cuando termine el bachillerato, decidí vivir por mi cuenta y no me fue mal, unas veces mejor otras peor… No tengo- añadía- una idea concreta para el futuro, ni me interesa mucho el amor, prefiero vivir como vivo, solo libre.

-El amor no se busca, Terry, llega.

-Eso es verdad- y de repente, bajando la voz, añadió- será mejor que no vuelvas por aquí. Tu misma puedes traerme el amor y no me agradaría. Eres bonita, seduces sin saber que lo haces y ése es el gran triunfo de una mujer.- giro en redondo y colgó en el soporte la manguera. Al volverse, de súbito murmuro en contra de todo lo que pudiera suponerse - ¿Te veré esta tarde en "La Gaviota"?.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Candy.

Y soltando los frenos, el auto salió disparado hacía el camino a la playa.

La paso mal toda la mañana. Se baño, camino por la playa y se reunió con sus amigos en la terraza del club. Estaban todos excepto Anthony, recordó la escena que había visto. Y es que no solo vio a Anthony meter la mano en la blusa de la rubio, vio más de lo que debía.

Flash Back

Le asió el mentón y la beso en plena boca. Primero fue un beso leve y después, aquel beso se profundizo, y se hizo largo, sexual y sensual. La soltó por falta de aire, no dijo nada y ella tampoco tenía nada que decir o reprochar.

Candy aun observaba a los dos, Anthony había encontrado a alguien más. Y le agradaba en cierto modo. … Su curiosidad era grande, así que siguió observando. Pues quería saber que tanto se gustaban. Y eso quería decir que su noviazgo con él se daba por terminado.

El sol estaba fuerte y caliente. En el jardín se sintió, un ambiente excitante. El abrazador sol, la frescura del jardín y las hormonas locas de esos dos jóvenes, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Cosas acompañados de la lujuria.

-¿Lo ves? Se va rompiendo el hielo, nos vamos haciendo más amigos, nos vamos entendiendo mejor- le acaricio la mejilla y añadió- Si te digo la verdad, tal me parece que te conocí hace mil años… no sé si a ti te sucede algo parecido.

-Lo mismo me sucede- replico.

Se miraron mutuamente, creía que después de Candy no encontraría a nadie más que el llegara a amar de la misma manera que lo hizo con la rubia pecosa.

-Yo no sé si tú sientes, Susana- murmuro Anthony a voz baja- A mí me gustaría conocerte mas, tener una relación intima, quedarte aquí esta noche conmigo.

Candy se estremeció, nunca había oído decir eso a Anthony…

Susana, no podía creer que después de terminar una relación con alguien a quien ella creía que la amaba, encontrara un hombre atractivo, lindo y cariñoso. Pues estaba segura que no encontraría a nadie más a quien amar.

Anthony aun la observaba para ver su reacción. Ella puso cara de duda, haciéndolo creer que no quería. Pero ella no necesitaba hacerlo, pues desde la primera vez que lo vio quiso estar con él, había química en ellos y lo notaron cuando se saludaron. Lo amaba tanto que se quedaría ahí no solo una noche, sino todas las que él quisiera.

-A mi no me gustaría equivocarme- añadió Anthony al ver a Susana dudosa- Yo pienso que un relación amistosa es ponderable y necesaria, pero una relación sexual también tan necesaria como la de la amistad. Suponte que nos casemos y nos desconozcamos en la intimidad, que tú seas fría o que yo no sea como tú desees, que después de casados, con dolor, nos demos cuenta de que no estamos formados el uno para el otro. Yo creo que debemos de comprobarlo, que somos personas maduras y que los escrúpulos no deben echarnos para atrás, que las dudas han de disiparse y…- Anthony no siguió fue interrumpido, por unos suaves labios.

Susana lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente. Anthony también le correspondió. Era un beso lleno de deseo sexual, ardiente, en el cual sus lenguas se topaban y danzaban juntas. El beso los llevo a excitase rápidamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se deseaban en ese mismo instante, Anthony no dudaba que ella era la mujer con la que quería estar y lo comprobaría ahí en la banca de su jardín "solos".

Llevo una mano a su rostro mientras la otra en la cintura, fue subiendo hacia su blusa y la metió debajo de ella, subió acariciando su piel hasta encontrarse con sus pechos los sobaba suavemente, sintió los pechos duros, Susana jadeo en su boca, esto lo excito más.

La cogió por la cintura y la paso entre sus piernas. Sentándose ella en horcajadas encima de él, llevaba un falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas era vueluda y la hacía verse más joven.

Lo que hizo fue poner su mano en una de sus piernas desnudas y empezar a acariciarla, subió la mano más arriba de la rodilla se quedo sin respiración por un momento, subió más la mano pasando por su muslo. La respiración de ella se volvió entrecortada por la caricia Su mano se movía como la de un profesional haciéndola sentir sensaciones, que nunca había sentido. Su mano entonces subió hasta toparse con su entrepierna. Susana gemía de placer y se movía encima de él.

Candy tuvo que darse un pellizco para salir de su impresión y salir de ahí. Pero no lo hizo.

Susana se levanto un poco, Anthony metió sus dos manos entre su falda, y se escucho un ruido de rasgado y le siguió otro. Anthony le rompió la braga de los lados y se la saco y la tiro por el aire.

Introdujo su mano dentro de su falda de nuevo, Gimió sin querer cuando sus dedos tocaron su intimidad Anthony introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Se agarro fuerte a los brazos de él intentando concentrarse en el placer que Anthony le estaba proporcionando. Empezó a moverse de manera incitante sobre él y se pregunto cuánto aguantaría. Nunca había estado tan excitado como en aquel momento…el pantalón le apretaba muy considerablemente…

Candy no quiso ver más y con una mano en su boca salió corriendo de allí.

Fin Flash Back

-Susana- susurro Candy. Después de recordar la escena y con un poco de vergüenza se recordó del nombre que Anthony había dicho.

Tomo el aperitivo con calma, pero su mente se hallaba muy lejos de la pandilla, de Patty…

Se juro que no acudiría a la cita, pero a las siete de la noche entraba en "la Gaviota".

Lo dudo varios minutos antes de seguir caminando, no sabía que hacia allí. Su mente la llevo.

Enseguida lo vio, sin el overol azul y con pantalón blanco, y una camisa azul de mangas cortas. Parecía diferente. No había amoldado su pelo, eso no. Se diría que le gustaba o que era su estilo llevarlo medio despeinado. Su piel, se veía brillante y parecía que contrastaba con lo avellanado de sus ojos. Era un hombre atractivo alto, de largas piernas y cintura breve y espalda ancha… Era un hombre que llamaba la atención.

Comparándolo con Anthony, "inmente", no salía desairado, no. Su ya no novio, era atractivo, incapaz, eso sí, de ser arrogante. Era un hombre que sabía siempre lo que iba a decir, lo que estaba pensando o lo que no le agradaba. Se diría que su rostro reflejaba lo mismo que sentía.

Él gasolinero, en cambio, era desconocido, y además, tenía algo de conflictivo, como si bajo todo él se ocultara un halo de misterio. Vamos, era un hombre que gustaba y la prueba la tenía ella en que había visto a unas jóvenes no lejos de él que lo miraban interesadas. Entre ellas estaba Eliza Leagan, y es que cuando a ella se proponía cazar a alguien lo conseguía era una cazadora profesional.

Candy noto que a Eliza le llamaba la atencion el gasolinero pero ella solo lo utilizaría como juguete ya que si él no tenía fortuna no se arriesgaría a perderla con alguien como él.

Annie y Eliza eran amigas ya que eran muy iguales, no les gustaba la gente pobre, los humillaban y solo salían con alguien de su clase social.

Terry se hallaba recostado contra la barra y tenía ante sí un vaso de cerveza. A la vez fumaba un cigarrillo. Unas gafas negras cubrían sus ojos. Más que un gasolinero parecía un turista. Candy asustada, se pregunto qué hacía allí. En una villa como aquella que todo se sabía enseguida y no faltaría un alama caritativa, en este caso chismosa, que le dijera a sus padres lo que estaba haciendo. Pero al margen de eso, había una fuerza superior, casi obsesiva que la mantenía mirando a la alta figura del gasolinero.

Terrence, como si un sexto sentido le obligara, giró la cabeza y al verla, dejó su postura y se aproximo a su lado apresurado.

-Hola, Candy.- saludo

-Hola, Terrence.

Este hizo un gesto de desaprobación- Terry por favor, dime Terry- hablo el educadamente.

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Has venido a pie?- le pregunto

-Si, las distancias son cortas…- mintió. Ella había llegado en su BMW pero no quiso llegar hasta ahí con él, lo dejo cerca de la playa.

Terry a pesar de que no conocía totalmente a Candy sabía que mentía, Se le notaba en su forma de hablar, además el era un mentiroso profesional o así se decía él y aprendió a diferenciar las mentiras buenas de las malas. Pero no le tomo importancia.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a otro lugar? Tengo la moto ahí fuera. Podemos ir a otro lugar que conozco en las afueras de la playa.

Candy supo que debió decirle que no, debió poner los puntos sobre las íes en aquel instante. Pero no lo hizo. Una fuera superior la obligaba a aceptar la invitación. Con tal mala fortuna que al salir de la cafetería, se encontró con los asombrados ojos del administrador de su padre, que la miraba sorprendido. Y no solo a ella, lo miraba a él también.

Conociendo a Ignacio Setien, sabía ya que sus padres sabrían de su salida esa misma noche. Saludo sin apenas mover un musculo y en el ardor de su espalda supo que Ignacio Setien la seguía mirando sorprendido.

Debió de girar en redondo, debió de despedirse de Terry, debió sin duda, de echar a correr, de huir de aquel peligro, pero no lo hizo y terca, siguió caminando y cuando Terry subió en la moto, le indico el asiento de atrás.

-Súbete, Candy.-

-No sé si debo.- titubeo ella aún de pie en la acera y sabiendo, además, que la miraba de lejos el administrador de su padre. No quería tener más discusiones con sus padres, los quería mucho como para pelearse por un gasolinero. "Pero uno atractivo." Pensó.

Terry murmuro cariñoso, pero un tanto impaciente.

-¿A qué has venido, entonces, pecosa?-

"Terry tiene razón" pensó. Había ido porque había querido o porque una fuerza superior la indujo a ir. Era tarde, pues para volver atrás. No podía someterse a tamaño ridículo. Así que después de pensarlo mas de mil veces subió en la moto, se agarro a la cintura de Terry, sintió una corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo. Terry a su vez, sonreía ya que Candy era algo atrevida, a pesar de que la vio dudar. La moto potente y enorme salió disparada.

Lo lógico era que le dijera a Terry que aquella carecía de importancia, que ella tenía novio, a pesar de lo que vio, y mentiría diciendo que no lo dejaría, que sus padres tampoco le permitirían aquello, salvo que rompiera con ellos, que nunca aceptarían un matrimonio desigual… y muchas otras cosas, pero no dijo nada de eso. Guardo silencio.

Pero se preguntaba, porque pensó en un matrimonio desigual si ni siquiera, si fuera posible, casarse con él, no quería casarse con Anthony, no quería casarse con nadie.

La moto recorrió gran parte de la playa pero por un camino vecinal. Enseguida sintió el ruido del mar chocar con las olas. Conocía aquel rincón. Era un hotel con piscina, instalaciones deportivas y apartamentos. Se perdía entre los pinares y el mar al fondo, que solía chocar contra la inmensidad de los acantilados.

La moto se detuvo y Terry descendió, ayudándola a hacer lo mismo. La sujeto por el brazo y se inclino para mirarla a los ojos. Candy llego a creer que la iba a besar y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y empezó a hiperventilar, se preguntaba ¿por que sus hormonas se volvían locas al estar el cerca?

A todo esto, se había quitado las gafas y las colgaba en el pelo.

-¿Entramos?

-Nunca he venido aquí- dijo un poco aliviada pero por otra parte desilusionada.

-Pero sabes que existe.

-Claro- Tal vez nunca había ido a algunos lugares pero sabía de ellos.

-Pues no temas, no es ningún lugar prohibido ni ningún foco erótico… exótico quizás, pero aquí no se oculta ningún pecado ni ninguna tentación. Tampoco es mi idea de seducirte ni convencerte de nada. Me gustas como yo a ti.

Candy se detuvo de golpe e irguió la cabeza.

-¿Qué tu me gustas a mi?- exclamo sorprendida.

-Ah… ¿No es así?

-Pues…

-Las palabras sobran.- dijo Terry.

Candy no termino la frase. Tampoco sabía lo que iba a decir. La había agarrado por sorpresa, no podía admitir que si le gustaba. Pensaba que decir pues se había quedado corta de palabras. Denoto algo de nerviosismo.

-Tranquila, Candy, Tranquila, no voy a comprometerte ni a proponerte nada censurable. Cuando las cosas se hacen con algún propósito extraño, se hacen de otro modo. Tú me gustas, pero solo eso, no quiere decir que te ame ni que vaya a proponerte matrimonio, mira ni un "ligue" siquiera. Además yo te he visto por la villa acompañada de un rubio… ¿o no?

-Si, es cierto- acepto Candy roja de vergüenza o enojo, no sabía cuál de las dos.

-Es tu novio ¿eh?

-Lo es.- dijo algo resignada- Más que eso.

Terrence la asió por un brazo murmurando suavemente:

-Vamos a tomar algo, anda, después te devuelvo a la villa.

Y ambos entraron en una terraza pegada a la piscina. Allí había mucha gente, parejas, chicos solos, pandillas…

Sentados cada quien con sus respectivas bebidas, y Terry con un cigarro. Ella lo observaba de reojo. ¿Por qué le atraía alguien como él?

-Dime, tu novio es celoso.- dijo sacando el humo del cigarrillo.

-Ahhh… No.- nunca Anthony se puso celoso.

-Háblame de tu familia.-

-¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?

-¿Tienes hermanos?-

-No. Soy hija única.

-Y solo tienes a tus padres.-

-Si. Pero también tengo a un tío, se llamaba Albert- dijo con mucho cariño.

-Te llevas bien con el ¿cierto?-

-Si, el me apoya en todo.- dijo Candy con un sonrisa.

-y ¿Qué haces? Porque me imagino que haces algo aparte de disfrutar el verano.

-Estudio en la universidad.

-¿Qué estudias?- A Terry le estaba interesando mas Candy.

-Medicina.-

-Serás una buena, hermosa y pecosa doctora.- dijo Terry con un poco de ironía.

-¿Por qué me dices pecosa?- dijo Candy un poco molesta.

-Por esas hermosas pecas que tiene tu rostro. Señorita- Terry rio fuerte al ver a Candy enojada y rojas por sus pecas. Terry simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Debía averiguar sus sentimientos y ponerlos en orden primero.

Hablaron por dos horas de cosas personales de aventuras… cosas que compartieron.

Supo esa noche, nada más entrar en el salón de su casa, que su padre ya lo sabía. Por eso, puesta en guardia, espero a que uno de los dos, tanto su padre como su madre, le dijeran algo referente a aquella salida. Por otra parte, ella no podía olvidar que Terry había sido gentil, educado, amable, halagador y un poco arrogante. Un hombre francamente seductor, que no pretendía serlo y eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención: aquella forma de dirigirse a ella con delicadeza, aquella exquisitez a la cual no estaba habituada, porque si bien Anthony era un hombre correcto, y amable con ella, le faltaba mucho para ser exquisito, sensible o delicado. Aunque si lo tenía lo demostraba de forma diferente.

-Candy…- murmuro el padre con severidad – Sabemos que no has estado con tu novio.

Candy nunca les llevaba la contraria a sus padres y prefirió callarse. Hizo un gesto vago con la mano y fue a hundirse a una butaca.

-Sabes muy bien- dijo la madre- que no nos agrada en absoluto que llames la atencion. Tienes un novio y el día que él este ocupado lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte con tu pandilla o no salir de casa. Además, llevas cuatro años saliendo con él y es hora de que pienses en casarte.

Nunca les había contrariado. Eran mayores y jamás podrían comprenderla. Además Anthony le había advertido de los planes que tenían ya para una boda que nunca se realizaría. Por eso suavemente murmuro:

-Mamá, papá, no voy a casarme mientras no termine la carrera y aún me faltan 4 años.- Era una de las principales excusas para no casarse.

Él padre se sulfuro

-¿Estas loca? ¿Cuatro años? Y a todo esto ¿Quién era el hombre con el cual salías hoy de "La Gaviota"?

-Un amigo- mintió y mintió bien- Amigo de Anthony

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente- y se levanto sin prisas.

-A dónde vas- hablo el padre con voz grave.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Pero no has comido-

-Lo he hecho antes con la pandilla.- volvió a mentir.

-Hija entiende que estamos, viendo tu porvenir, tu patrimonio, tu…

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Candy casi gritando.

Los padres de ella se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción de su hija, su única hija.

-Pero que te pasa, ¿Por qué nos levantas la voz?- dijo William White.

-Ya soy mayor y puedo velar por mí misma. No quiero que planeen siempre mi futuro. Yo misma lo puedo hacer…

E inexorablemente se dirigió a su cuarto. Ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Lo hacía con clama, pero dentro de sí tenía una rabia y una rebeldía infinitas, sin embargo, su cuerpo mayestático y esbelto se dirigió suavemente hacía su cuarto. Respiro fuerte y cerró la puerta. Sabía que se estaba comprometiendo, sabía que si no se retiraba a tiempo iba a surgir un problema muy lamentable con sus padres, quizás con sus amigos, quizás con los que conocían. Aquello empezaba a ser algo muy poderoso.

Cuando se tendió en la cama desnuda, porque siempre dormía así apago la luz y busco en la oscuridad donde fijar sus ojos. Parecían no moverse y es que intento olvidar esos ojos avellanados, sus padres tenían razón, pero no quería olvidar, tenía una ansiedad por volverlo a ver. Después de tanto ver la oscuridad se dio cuenta que algo nuevo surgía de su pecho... No creía poder dormir bien, pero lo intentaría con tal de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Después de tantos intentos, se levanto de la cama y tomo el teléfono que tenía en la mesita de noche… Marco y espero a que contestaran.

-¿Alo?..- una voz suave y amigable contesto del otro lado.

-Te he despertado….

-No, claro que no… Sucede algo Candy…

-Necesitamos hablar…

-Claro, ahorita mismo, u otro día…

-Ahora mismo.

-Esta bien dime…

-Pero no por teléfono, veámonos… Más tarde.

-Es muy importante…

-Si.- Candy tenía que aclarar muchas cosas.

-Dentro de cuánto tiempo.

-Dentro de 15 minutos, ¿donde siempre?

-Donde siempre. Te espero.

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos…

-Adiós.

Candy se vistió rápido, no necesitaba salir por la puerta de adelante, siempre se escapaba por la ventana. Era como una aventura para ella.

Después de 15 minutos, esperaba a la persona con quien cuadro encontrarse,.. Estaba fresca la noche y Candy se estaba impacientando. Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y él no se presentaba y si no lo hacía era capaz de irlo a buscar a su casa. Trazo un arriesgado plan para arreglar todo sus asuntos. "¿Tendré éxito… o será una pérdida de tiempo?" Decidió que debía salir a flote su acuerdo.

Flash Back

-Anthony, Candy,- dijo Albert con voz tranquila- seguirán siendo novios, hasta que uno de los dos encuentre a alguien más, cuando eso suceda ustedes y yo incluido, confrontaremos a sus familias. Ellos los presionaran, pero si saben ahora que terminan será peor para ustedes.

-Si yo me enamoro de alguien más que no sea Anthony, entonces se lo diré, y no seguiremos fingiendo.

-Si a mí me pasa lo mismo también te lo diré Candy.

-Solo espero que no finjamos mucho tiempo, porque si es así ellos se empeñaran en casarnos.

-Es un acuerdo entonces.- dijo Albert

-Es un acuerdo.- dijeron unisueno.

-Pero debemos sellar este acuerdo con un apretón de manos, para que no se les olvide.

Pero ellos no se dieron el apretón de manos… Cerraron el acuerdo con un beso suave y profundo. Albert se llevo una mano a la cabeza y negó. Sabía que esa no era la forma de terminar y cerrar un acuerdo, pero no les dijo nada, los dejo seguir.

-ooooooooooo-

-Te quiero Candy.- sintió culpabilidad al ver los ojos de ella, su brillo se apago sabia que ella aceptaría casarse a la fuerza, porque no le gustaba lastimar a nadie.- Te quiero como una hermana una miga ¿Y tú?

-Yo también te quiero Anthony, como el hermano que nunca tuve- se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Anthony la contemplo por unos minutos, sabía que debería de hablar con ella acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia otra persona, la separo con mucho cuidado y titubeando hablo con ella:

-Candy… yo eh… necesito decirte algo…- a pesar de que se esforzó por hablar no termino de decirle nada. Annie que acababa de llegar con Archie salió corriendo hacia ella interrumpiendo a Anthony…

Cuando regresaban con Anthony, este le volvió a hablar de matrimonio. Cuando se despidió de Anthony después de un ligero beso en los labios, se convencieron de que nunca más volverían a hacer caso a sus familias decidiendo que deberían terminar la farsa.

Por supuesto Anthony debía de hablarle algo muy importante.-

Fin Flash Back

-De que querías hablarme ese día…- dijo suave.

-Candy, dime que pasa.- una voz la sorprendió de pronto…..


	5. Sentimientos

**disculpen la demora pero tuve una semana atariada, mucho trabajo, una sobrina recien nacida y muchas cosas mas, pero les prometo que despues de este capitulo subire el 6 y 7 para terminar la historia espero les guste este capi ya que el otro estara un poco mas atrevido e interesante y les dire como se llamara el proximo capitulo: Un sueño hecho realidad y ¿una boda?.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia, disfruten el capi. Ciao!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Un sentimiento**

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo nervioso,- Tenía un pendiente y por eso me tarde.

Candy ni siquiera quiso imaginar su "pendiente". Suficiente tuvo con lo que vio en la mañana, cosa que quería olvidar pero cada vez que lo veía lo recordaba. Se sonrojo.

-Ahh… Sinceramente, no creo querer saber que te retraso.- Poniéndose más roja de vergüenza.

-Mmmmmm… de acuerdo.- dijo él, añadiendo- ¿Qué es tan importante, para reunirnos a esta hora?

Candy pensó que no era tan tarde solo eran las 11:45pm. Inhalo y Exhalo para decir: ¿Quién es Susana?

Anthony palideció, se le helo la sangre pensaba hablar con Candy y mencionarle a Susana. Pero siempre había algo que los interrumpía. Ahora, era el momento para hacerlo, más cuando estuvo todo el día haciendo el amor. Y del cual era parte de su retraso. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba, el siempre había sido sincero con Candy y ahora debía de salirle toda la sinceridad, el amaba a Susana y quería casarse con ella.

-Bueno… yo… eh…- Anthony balbuceaba, estaba nervioso y solo pudo preguntar.- ¿Cómo sabes de Susana?

Candy no esperaba que le preguntara como la conoció, bueno no fue conocerla, fue verla haciendo cosas… se puso un poca más nerviosa y medio sonrió…

-Te fui a buscar en la mañana a tu casa, ya que no fuiste a la iglesia, me preocupe un poco por ti. Ya que nunca has faltado a misa, desde que te conocí.

Anthony seguía las palabras de Candy.

-Te busque pero no había señales de ti. Y cuando pensaba irme divise a una mujer rubia de pelo largo que estaba en el fondo del jardín sentada sonriendo…- Candy hizo una pausa, no miro a Anthony a los ojos. Tomo un poco de aire y de valor para seguir no le contaría lo "hormonal".- Creí que ella estaba loca por sonreír solita o que tal vez estaba apreciando el jardín. Pero después de acercarme un poco más. Te vi allí... A la par de ella, tomados de la mano y los dos sonreían… y discúlpame que lo diga así… como dos estúpidos enamorados. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, que solo era una amiga que habías conocido antes de mudarte aquí… Más comprendí que eran algo más… ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención ver esa escena!- Candy lo miro a los ojos y lo miraba con ojos tímidos y pidiendo disculpas.

Anthony se quedo pasmado ante las últimas palabras de ella.

-¿Esa e-s-c-e-n-a?- dijo Anthony deletreando, se puso rojo de vergüenza, su cerebro proceso rápido la imagen que Candy había visto de lo que quiso decir con "escena". No era cierto lo que Candy decía o si, "Ella no pudo haber visto lo caliente que estaba con Susana encima mío" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Eh… si… bueno yo… no vi.- no sabía cómo explicar y no quería recordar.- Tú y ella, tuvieron relaciones ¿cierto?-

Anthony sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría. Candy había visto "todo". Ahora entendía por qué ella quería hablar con él rápido. Sintió vergüenza, el siempre había sido un caballero, respetaba a las mujeres y él único día que se dejo llevar por su calentura y entregarse a su pasión, su novia de toda la vida lo vio. Su honor se cayó al suelo.

En aquel instante cayó en la cuenta de que Candy ya lo sabía todo. "Que reacción tan tardada." se dijo el mismo. Se sentó frente a ella y quedo con las manos inscrispadas sujetando el tablero de aquella mesa que se encontraba enfrente del club donde siempre iban. Se miraron de hito en hito, mutuamente avergonzados los dos. Uno por haber visto a dos personas entregarse en un jardín y el otro por no prestar atención y mejor hacerlo en su habitación. Lo pensó en aquel instante, debia ser decidido y además bastante audaz. Valentía no le faltaba, según él.

A Candy la curiosidad le picaba y no pensaba andar con demasiados rodeos. No sabía lo que Susana representaba par Anthony Brown, y quizás no representase nada o quizás representaba todo. Por otra parte a su mente llego la imagen una imagen que no quería recordar, pero recordaba bien esos ojos avellanados, que siempre la mirarla le daba la sensación de que se clavaban en ella. La voz de Anthony la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Siéntate.- le indico con la mano.- Yo, quise decírtelo no quería que te enteraras por alguien más o por una acción…

-Anthony yo…- no la dejo terminar. Él quería hablar tenía el valor de hacerlo y si ella no lo dejaba nunca diría nada.

-Se que no debiste ver "eso"- trago un nudo grande y añadió- Cada vez que yo te quería hablar de ella siempre alguien interrumpía, llegue a pensar que el destino me estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Nunca quise ofenderte, ni faltarte al respeto. Y sé que con mis acciones lo hice.

-Anthony, no me ofendiste y ni me faltaste al respeto. Recuerda que nos prometimos ser felices y sé que tú lo eres con ella…

Se quedo bruto, pensó que Candy iba a reclamarle pero no fue así. Cada vez admiraba mas a Candy ella era muy buena y hasta era capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, sacrificar todo para que otros sean felices aun no importándole su felicidad. Ella era muy buena y a él le gustaba que ella fuera su amiga.

-Si, soy feliz con ella.-

-Cual es su nombre?

Anthony sonrió cálidamente.- Se llama Susana Marlow.

-Marlow… por lo menos tu tía abuela Elroy no se enojara tanto, su posición social es buena.

-Si, ¿y tú?

-Yo, ¿Qué?

-Quien es él joven con el que te vi en la gasolinera.

-La... gaso... gaso... linera...- Candy tartamudeo

-Si

-Nadie, ya es tarde Anthony debemos irnos.- Candy se medio levanto de la silla ya que Anthony la volvió a sentar

-No creo que sea nadie, no te preguntare mas, pero quiero que me digas si él es tu felicidad?

Suspiro ya que sabía que la presionaría.- Si lo es, pero no creo que mis padres lo acepten...

Anthony fue hacia ella y la abrazo… platicaron toda la noche y un poco de la madrugada, después de mucho hablar ya no fingirían nada todo entre ellos, todo lo que los unía, todo absolutamente todo había acabado y Candy agradecía ya no tener tanta presión, ya no tenía novio, ni prometido solamente su amigo, tal vez el mejor amigo.

Decidió no volver por la gasolinera y pasó el domingo siguiente y no fue. Pero esa misma tarde, al anochecer, cuando se hallaba con su pandilla en "La Gaviota" lo vio entrar, erguido, alto y con ese andar suyo lento como si nunca tuviera prisa, aquellos ojos avellanados que sin gafas parecían abarcar el mundo entero.

Anthony estaba a su lado, sus amigos aun no sabían que ellos ya no eran novios y que Anthony andaba con Susana Marlow, y él paso saludando solamente con la cabeza y la mirada… Un movimiento que Candy no olvidaría en toda la tarde.

Se mantuvo distraída y vio cómo él se alejaba, cómo había estado a su lado en la barra tomando una cerveza y fumando un cigarrillo…

Aquella noche lloro en su cama y lo más raro del caso es que no sabía por qué Anthony la había besado al despedirse, como había todas las noches ya no eran nada y sintió una gran repulsión ese beso.

Esa misma noche recibió 2 llamadas una era de su amiga Patty la otra de su tío Albert.

Patty era su amiga de siempre, su confidente más que Annie, la que conocía, aunque no del todo su romance con el gasolinero. Estaba loca, completamente loca permitiendo que su pensamiento se fuera hacia la estación de gasolina un solo instante. Pensaba mucho en él y su sueño lo recordaba todas las noches.

-No soy capaz de superarlo. Annie tenía razón me he metido en la boca del lobo…

-Candy, Annie nunca tienes la razón, ella es muy manipuladora… él te ha alentado o dado alas?

-No, para mayor desconcierto, él no ha alentado para nada mis ansiedades. Es algo que nació e intento doblegar para todos los medios y no soy capaz de doblegar. Ya te conté lo de la otra semana, la ira contenida de mi padre y todo lo demás. He procurado no ir a la estación este domingo, pero ahora mismo me siento totalmente derrumbada.

-Cálmate, Candy, hazme un favor, se juiciosa y no te dejes dominar por una pasión absurda que ha nacido de la nada. Si el chico de la gasolinera no te animo, si salió contigo como me has contado y no se sobrepaso en nada ¿por qué te has enamorado de él?

-No se Patty… no lose… Lo único que sé es que atajare ese sentimiento ya que estoy a tiempo.

-No creo que lo hagas…

-Si supieras que como lo estoy intentando, el esfuerzo que hago… si supieras como he pasado hoy cerca de la gasolinera sin entrar en ella… si supieras el sufrimiento que esto me ocasiona… yo no he sentido jamás nada así por Anthony. Es más me doy cuenta de que nunca he estado enamorada de Anthony, fue algo que llego a mi vida como una razón natural y así mismo se fue, algo que no disgusto a mis padres, por el contrario, les satisfizo y el y yo nos dejamos ir por ellos. Pero ahora sé que si mis padres me obligan a casarme con él no lo hare. Esta noche Anthony me beso y he sentido como si me aplastara algo repulsivo.

-¡Dios Santo, Candy! Me estas asustando, nunca te oí diciendo cosas así, cosas de amor. Yo estuve esta mañana en la gasolinera y claro que reconozco que es un hombre atractivo, pero solo eso, eso es mi pensar, cada quien sus gustos.

-Patty, no es de mi mundo, ni de mi ambiente, ni tiene nada afín con nosotros, ni contigo, ni conmigo, ni con ninguno de la pandilla. Piensa que es un trabajador…- Patty la interrumpió.

-…Rudo, que será exquisito, como tú dices, cariñoso, afectuoso, pero no deja de ser un hombre desconocido que no sabes cómo puede reaccionar… Así lo describes… no puedo creer que ahora te importe tu posición social y lo juzgues solo por eso…- Patty se oía decepcionada no creía que su amiga empezara a juzgar al gasolinero por su economía.

-Todo eso lo entiendo, absolutamente todo, y sé que no soy así pero es la única manera…-

-Manera de que,- Patty la volvió a interrumpir- de hacerlo sentir mal ser igual que Annie, disculpa que te diga esto y no sé como reaccionaras, pero Annie se comporta como una hipócrita ante todos…

Candy no supo que decir Patty tenía razón y ella no quería ser igual que su amiga.

-¿Pero el te ha dicho algo?- dijo Patty

-¡Claro que no! Soy yo. ¡Que se lo que él piensa o siente! únicamente se que es amable conmigo, que es delicado, que tiene unos ojos avellanados bellísimos y que me miran con dulzura… Es más, no concibo que haya maldad en su mente, que haya malos propósitos, que sea retorcido, no. Es un hombre sencillo, de esos que gustan, que calan, que influyen, que tienen una química especial. Te puedo asegurar que cuando lo miro siento que tengo con él una cierta y oculta complicidad.

-¡Maldición, Candy!- dijo Patty medio feliz – esta súper enamorada de él.

-Patty, disculpa que te corte pero tengo otra llamada nos hablamos luego.

-De acuerdo Candy. Voy a colgar pero tu trata de pensar claro ok.

Colgó pero Candy esta desanimada. Además en la otra línea tenía una llamada en espera de su tío.

-Hola querida, como estas? Hace tiempo que no platicamos.

-Hola… Tío Albert… como estas?...- Candy se oía triste y Albert lo noto.

-Bien, Candy, pero dime que tienes…

-Ehhh…. nada tío ¿Por qué?- Candy esperaba que el no preguntara nada.

-Te escucho triste, te peleaste con tus padres de nuevo?

-No claro que no.

-Entonces dime que pasa…- Candy no podía mentirle a si tío y empezó a llorar Albert se asunto tanto, ya que su sobrina nunca había llorado con tanto sentimiento. Platicaron y le conto todo, todo sobre él.

-Y como se llama?

-Terry. Terrence Greum…

Albert le sonaba ese nombre y empezó a recordar de donde. Hasta que recordó.

-y dices que lo conociste en la gasolinera que esta por la playa?

-Si tío…

-Querida… África estuvo muy bien, pero ya estoy en New York… Estaré en la playa en cuatro días, necesito hablar contigo de acuerdo.

-Está bien tío…

-Adiós, Candy, cuídate y no llores no me gusta que lo hagas...

-Ya no lo hare, cuídate tío Adiós…- Candy colgó.

No pudo dormir. Había sido una semana insoportable, más que nada por que empezaba a sentir enojo hacía sus propios padres y sobre todo hacía Ignacio Setién. Ese martes no pudo doblegar su ansiedad. Cuando echó el pie a tierra se fue a la ducha, mientras el agua le golpeaba el cuerpo con fiereza, ella pensaba que nadie podría evitar ya que fuera por la gasolinera, pero buscando fuerzas en su voluntad, evito ir. Sin embargo tampoco estaba dispuesta a reunirse con la pandilla en la terraza del club de regatas.

Empezaba a sentir odio mortal hacia todo y hacia todos. Entendía que ella para si misma era un ser libre y tenía derecho a elegir su propia felicidad, claro que todo esto cabalgaba sobre su cerebro sin darle realidad contundente, porque entendía que ni estaba preparada para enfrentarse a sus padres, que ya eran mayores, ni para aceptar un amor que, evidentemente, no le convenía.

Suponiendo que Terrence Greum sintiera hacia ella lo mismo que ella sentía ¿Qué podía hacer casada con él, habituado como se hallaba, a vivir a lo grande, sin que le faltara ni el mas mínimo capricho? Sabia por intuición y por realismo natural que la pasión se evapora y luego quedó el vacio de la soledad y, sobre todo, cuando esta no es adornada por una abundancia material. De pasiones no vive el hombre y no entendía que Terry pudiera compararse nunca con Anthony Brown, su ex novio.

Tal vez por esos pensamientos decidió pasar la tarde el martes en el polideportivo, donde se juntaba gente de toda clase social. Allí no existía el clan de élite al que ella pertenecía, allí había seres humanos de todo tipo.

No supo si se divirtió, seguro que no, pero al menos logro que transcurriera el día sin verse con sus amigos o sus padres. Pero por la noche tuvo un enfrentamiento con su padre.

-Parece ser- le dijo aquel- que Anthony no te ha visto hoy. La señora Elroy ha llamado mil y una veces y no hemos sabido que decirle. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Candy?

-Nada.

-No mientas- intervino la madre- También tus amigos te han llamado desde el club, más que nada Annie. No nos gustaría que te vulgarizaras huyendo de tus amigos, de tu ambiente social, al cual sabes muy bien que perteneces desde que has nacido ¿Me entiendes hija?

Así continuo una retahíla de reproches. Los oyó todos pacientemente y, cuando entro en su cuarto, sintió la sensación de que algo iba a fallarle, de que iba a morirse, de que no soportaba mas aquella tirantez ni aquella crispación y se dio cuenta, por supuesto, de que se había enamorado a lo tonto de un desconocido gasolinero. Por eso, como si una telepatía lo indujera, oyó de repente el timbre del teléfono cuando, tirada de bruces en la cama, ocultaba el rostro entre los brazos.

Se hallaba boca abajo y al oír el timbre del teléfono, suponiendo que era Annie, estiro un brazo y así el auricular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

-Candy…

La voz que sonó al otro lado la dejo una fracción de segundo tensa, la obligo a sentarse en la cama de golpe y a asir el auricular con las dos manos.

-¡Terry!

-Diré algo vulgar- murmuro la voz ronca al otro lado del aparato telefónico- Como Mahoma no va a la montaña, es la montaña la que va a Mahoma. Dime Candy, ya no has venido y… no sé qué pensar. No debiste volver, pero has vuelto y eso me produjo un interés desinteresado, no sé si me entiendes, pero es que yo no hubiera querido que me interesaras y el caso es que me estas interesando.

-Lo siento, Terry, no hice nada para despertar en ti interés alguno.

-Te equivocas, el amor no se busca, tú misma lo has dicho el otro día, el amor llega, claro que no se si esto que siento es amor, he hablado solo de interés, de deseos de volver a verte, de seguir con mi mirada tu BMW y he de confesar que no sé que me interesa más, si tu automóvil o tu misma.

-Eso es ofensivo- replico Candy con cierta amargura.

-Dime ¿eres capaz de acercarte a "La Gaviota"?

-¿Pero que deseas de mi?

-No lo sé. Tal vez me conforme con verte solamente…

-Es que ni tú ni yo podemos aspirar juntos.

Candy hubiera jurado que dicho aquello la exclamación de Terry fue muy sorpresiva.

-¿Y Por qué? ¿Acaso no somos un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, valientes, capaces de enfrentarnos a la vida juntos?...- y sin dejarla intervenir, añadía- ¿Eres tan cobarde, Candy? Quiero que sepas que por aquí y por otras gasolineras donde trabajo pasan muchas mujeres bellas. Converso con ellas y procuro, como tú sabes que soy, poner de manifiesto mi delicadeza y educación, pero solo eso. En cambio, cuando empecé a tratarte a ti, las cosas no fueron igual y te lo estoy confesando sinceramente.

-Si supieras que me hieres que seas tan delicado y tan educado…

-¿Y por qué?

-Te lo puedo decir, porque media entre ambos el teléfono y la distancia, gustas, calas, tienes como una química especial para la complicidad, eres sorpresivo y seductor, y tu sabes muy bien que yo estoy comprometida, que tengo un novio desde hace cuatro años con el cual pienso casarme algún día no sé cuando, pero algún día- Candy mintió.

-Pero no lo amas.

-Eso no me lo he preguntado…

-Ni te lo vas a preguntar.

-Puede que no o puede que sí.

-Otra vez tu cobardía… cuando aparentemente eres todo lo contrario. Al volante de tu automóvil pareces poderosa, casi insensible, altiva y personal, pero ahora mismo, desde tu cuarto y el pobre cuarto de mi fonda, eres sensible, pero cobarde, y la cobardía no da triunfo, querida…

-Dime, Terry, ¿a qué te has dedicado en la vida además de ser gasolinero?

-A buscar trabajos que me producían algo de dinero…

-Pero también has estudiado.

-El bachillerato únicamente, y luego, pues he leído, he recorrido mundo, he sido libre, sigo siendo libre, sigo buscando algo y no sé que es o no lo supe hasta que te vi. Me va a ser difícil renunciar a ti, no sé si es amor, es deseo o es solo amistad, pero sea lo que sea, es fuerte y me gustaría darle a esto que desconozco la debida compensación.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no? Te repito que para mí no existe ciertas cosas sociales como es l fortuna, la antigüedad, las tradiciones, los estúpidos esquemas que se imponen las familias poderosas, pero en cambio sí que existe el hombre, la mujer, a solas ambos y nada más, el sentimiento que los pueda unir, la pasión que los pueda hacer gozar, la continuidad de la compensación.

-Basta, Terry, te explicas muy bien, pero yo no puedo seguirte.

-Ósea, que no eres capaz de salir de esa jaula de oro de tu palacete, caminar por esas calles llenas de turistas y llegar al muelle, entrar en La Gaviota y tomar conmigo la última copa.

-Era una fuerte y terrible tentación. Todo el cuerpo le ardía y la sangre se diría que palpitaba por sus venas, como si su fuerza pretendiera romperlas.

-Candy ¿estas ahí?

-Sí.

Y su voz era tan sutil, que Terry solo acertó a murmurar desde el otro lado.

-Está bien, Candy, déjalo para el domingo. Sera mejor.

Cuando colgó el receptor, Candy rompió a llorar. Nunca pensó que al amar tanto sufrirían igual.


	6. sueño hehco realidad y ¿una boda?

Capitulo 6

Sueño hecho realidad y ¿una boda?

Durante 2 días tuvo el próximo domingo en la mente pero ocurrió algo antes. Había visto a Annie en el gimnasio. Las dos iban a la misma hora, después de hacer un recorrido con zapatillas deportivas. En invierno acudía a la universidad, y en verano era raro si estaban siempre juntas.

Aquella mañana de jueves, Annie le reprocho en voz baja:

-No te he visto por las tardes ningún día de estos. El domingo no has ido, ni el lunes, ni el martes... la pandilla se pregunta qué te ocurre y he encontrado a Anthony sereno sin preocuparse. Dijo que no te había visto y que te dejara en paz… yo creo que estas encerrada en tu cascarrón como si estuvieras a punto de sufrir una depresión…

-No tengo ganas de hablar, Annie.

-Eso es lo peor- y tras una pausa, sin dejar de correr rítmicamente, pregunto- ¿es por el gasolinero?

-¿Qué le pasa al gasolinero?

-No, nada, que yo sepa. Te pregunto a ti. El domingo lo vi fui a poner gasolina solo para verlo. No creo que nos asocie a ti y a mí como amigas, por lo tanto, como no me moví de lauto y a mi lado iba Archie, nos sirvió la gasolina y nos cobro sin pronunciar una palabra.

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Ándate con cuidado Candy, tu sabes que te quiero y me doy cuenta de demasiadas cosas, no resbales en ese sentido… tus padres…

-Basta-

Candy se detuvo bruscamente y miro a su amiga de frente.

-Deja de sermonearme para eso tengo a mis padres, Annie.

-Tus padres nunca te permitirían casarte con un don nadie y si aun así te casas, te expones a demasiadas cosas negativas, como son que no te quieran en casa, que de su fortuna te den lo que te corresponde por la ley, pero sea alguien ajeno el beneficiario de esa parte de libre responsabilidad, y eso te haría mucho daño. Tu sabes muy bien que tus padres fueron educados en una escuela reaccionaria, una se que tu no la compartes, pero es la suya y estas obligada a respetarla; por encima de los sentimientos están los deberes y tú tienes uno como hija única.

-Prefiero no continuar hablando, Annie.- exploto Candy se alejo de Annie, sentía un rencor hacia ella que no entendía.

Y es que le daba horror pensar que tendría que destruir su destino, torcer toda su vida para dar gusto a dos personas que, por mucho que ella las amase y las amaba, nunca podrían pensar del mismo modo.

Annie la siguió y seguía hablando de lo mismo, pero ella ya se limito a escucharla, porque cuanto más hablaba Annie, mas se cerraba en sí misma, mas se obsesionaba y mas comprendía que nunca podría casarse con nadie, porque el pensamiento de tener que acostarse con su Supuesto prometido le daba repulsión indescriptible. Y en cambio cuando su mente acudía una cama y una compañía como el gasolinero, se rompían en ella todos los esquemas y se convertía en el objeto amado y en el objeto amante. Se había dejado enamorar sin enterarse, había sido seducida seguramente y además intuía que se había enamorado de un hombre noble, educado y fiel, un hombre sencillo dentro de su marcada personalidad, un hombre capaz de llenar sus vacíos y cumplir profunda y abundantemente sus ansiedades femeninas.

Con esta convicción dejo de correr, se vistió después de darse un baño en la piscina del polideportivo y pensó que sería un gran refugio como lao había sido aquellas tardes aquel lugar lejos de sus aristocráticos amigos, aquellos que solían casarse entre sí para no perder sus privilegio.

Ella prefería el pueblo y ser del pueblo, y eso solo ocurría desde que por primera vez vio al gasolinero…

Fue por esa tarde del mismo jueves. El teléfono en su casa sonó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Había pedido a Molly, la muchacha de confianza de toda la vida, la que la crío realmente, que dijera que no estaba, aprovechando que sus padres se habían ausentado para ir de compras a la capital próxima: "tú diles que no estoy", le recomendó. Y Molly hizo lo que le mandaba, así que a las cuatro de la tarde de aquel jueves decidió ir al polideportivo. Allí se sentía libre, nadaba, corría, jugaba al tenis con cualquiera de los que se hallaban en la pista. Prefería estar con desconocidos.

Al salir de su casa entro un automóvil un BMW igual al de ella pero color negro. De él salió un rubio de pelo largo con esmoquin y anteojos oscuros. Candy salió corriendo hacia él, lo abrazo con todo el cariño que podría sentir por su tío Albert.

-Creí que vendrías temprano tío…

-Estoy aquí desde la mañana pero tenía asuntos importantes que atender querida. Pero ahora que me he desocupado vine a verte para saber como estas. ¿Y bien?

-Estoy feliz tío, porque estás aquí.

-Yo también estoy feliz. Y ¿adonde vas?

-Al polideportivo.

-Mira qué casualidad, yo te venia a traer para que fuéramos al polideportivo.-Albert sonrió añadiendo- súbete.

Candy obedeció a su tío.

Lo vio de súbito. Nada más llegar al polideportivo, y cuando estacionaba Albert el auto alineado a los demás, a punto estuvo de decirle a su tío que pusiera en marcha el auto o salir corriendo de ahí: pero una fuerza superior la contuvo. Estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Terry Greum que descendía de la moto, que se quitaba el casco y se estiraba y miraba al frente, con aquel gesto suyo altivo, alzando la cabeza.

Al girar los ojos, creyó que él la había visto ya que el inmediatamente camino hacia "ella".

-¡Vaya!- exclamo – Hoy te he visto ya muchas veces Albert.

Candy quedo en shock, Terry conocía a Albert y ya se habían visto varias veces hoy. Vio a su tío que sonreía maliciosamente. Mientras estrechaba a Terry…

-¡Vaya!- volvió a exclamar cuando vio a Candy- Hoy no te has ido a la elite.

Candy dijo en tono bajo, más bien cohibida y titubeante:

-Tampoco venía a buscarte a ti…

-Lo sé. Estas huyendo Candy. Huyes de algo que ya abulta demasiado. Y lo peor de todo es que esos sentimientos que no se notan están dentro de uno. Además, vine a ver a Albert ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Terry, todo según lo hablamos.- los dos rieron con complicidad.

-Tío, de ¿donde conoces a Terry?-

Terry le lanzo una mirada a Albert, una amenazadora como que no dijera nada.

-Bueno lo conocí en uno de sus trabajos, todo un rebelde sin causa.

Seguidamente Terry alzo el brazo y se lo paso por los hombros a Candy.

-Vamos, comportémonos si quieres como dos amigos, que aunque tienen muchas cosas que decirse no se las van a decir. Yo quiero respetar tu silencio, pero ti no te enfades si yo lanzo exclamaciones y te hablo de esos sentimientos que están dentro de mí.

Andrea se detuvo y alzo la cara. Le pareció que Terry era gigantesco.

-Tengo novio te lo he dicho Terry.

-Si ya lo sé- y hundiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, extrajo una cartera y la extendió ante los ojos de Candy- Mira ¿ves esta mujer, esta jovencita? También era mi novia. Yo también tenía novia, pero le he dicho que no puedo casarme con ella, ni siquiera seguir saliendo a su lado. Cuando los sentimientos mandan, de poco sirve todo lo demás.

Candy se separo de él girando en redondo, esa foto que le mostro era de la rubia una que solo conocía de vista Susana Marlow.

-No te vayas- le dijo- y… sobre tu novio creo que ya lo sé "todo".

Candy se sobresalto. Alzo de nuevo la cara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No haces guardia toda la semana por las gasolineras de los Grandchester.

-Tiene algunos días libres al mes, y aunque son los lunes hoy ha pedido el jueves, porque quería buscarte y en vez de eso me encontró a mí.

-Lo siento Candy, esto me entro demasiado fuerte y tu sabes muy bien que yo no lo busque. Fuiste tú aquella mañana de domingo. A punto estuve este último domingo de cambiar con otro empleado e irme a cualquier otra gasolinera de la ciudad, pero no pude. Tampoco soy tan valiente. En el fondo pienso que soy tierno y que me gusta además serlo.

-Ustedes dos traman algo ¿cierto?- pregunto Candy sospechaba algo.

-Bueno, tú me hablaste de un chico que se llamaba Terry Greum y bueno…

-Me llamo, yo no sé porque ustedes dos hablan de mi como si estuviera muerto.- Terry había interrumpido a Albert.

-Se llama Terry Greum, y pues yo conocí a Terry hace dos años y cuando me hablaste de él lo contacte y me dijo todo lo que sentía por ti. Pero que tú ponías por delante tu posición social y tu "compromiso" con Anthony. Además me entere también de que Anthony está saliendo a escondidas con Susana Marlow la antigua novia de Terry hace un año. Ellos son amigos ahora ella le conto su relación con Anthony…

-Bueno no todo solo que se amaban y se iban a casar.- dijo Terry defendiendose de la palabra "relación".

Candy dio media vuelta, quería irse de allí su tío la había traicionado con el gasolinero.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Con tus amigos o con tu "novio"?- remarco novio con comillas.

-O a casa- replico ella.

No sería fácil de olvidar la conversación sostenida en el polideportivo, cayó en una trampa pero no se arrepentía, él la tomo del brazo y la beso en la boca largamente. No pudo rechazarlo. Jamás nadie la había besado así, jamás nadie la había estremecido de pies a cabeza, jamás nadie la había hecho sentir tanto placer, tanto goce con un simple beso que fue, digamos, como si la hubiese poseído allí mismo, a la vista de todos, pero para ella, imaginariamente, en la intimidad.

No supo en que instante Terry la colocaba en su moto.

-A donde vamos?

-Vendrás conmigo…

Candy volteo a ver a su tío, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Nos vemos Albert…- dijo Terry subiéndose a su moto.

-Cuídala.- dijo Albert apuntándolo y añadió- no te preocupes querida les llamare a tus padres y les diré que estás conmigo.- y le guiño un ojo.

Candy no sabía que pasaba, su tío llamaría a sus padres para decirles que estaba con él, y Terry aparcaba una casa casi antigua que estaba cerca de la gasolinera de la playa. La ayudo a bajar y entraron, le pareció preciosa y acogedora, tenia muebles rústicos preciosos, un mueble que llegaba hasta el techo con estanterías, libros y en medio una televisión y un video, y al otro lado la alcoba, la cocina, los baños, todo separado entre si y todo con distintos niveles y pequeñas escaleras, como si se diferenciaran así unas estancias de otras. Le pareció de un confort especial, intimo, pintada con fuertes colores y contrastando con la madera, las alfombras, que eran muy especiales.

Terry la volvió a besar con tanta pasión que se la transmitió a ella.

-Se que me amas, puedo sentirlo en tus besos.- dijo dándole pequeños besos.

-Si, te amo Terry.-

Terry tomo la delantera y la jalo hacía el, hasta quedar sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Candy se deslumbraba en sus avellanados ojos. Se sorprendió muchísimo. Él ya la estaba besando en la boca, la sujeto por la nuca y con la otra mano la atraía por la cintura. Le pedía permiso para que su lengua entrara y ella no dudo ni un segundo, le gustaba, le gustaba y ella lo sabía y no era fuerte para negarlo

No era fácil, negarse a su encanto, tenía un gran atractivo. Y correspondió su beso con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, danzaban ante los toques, se volvían uno solo. Él le mordisqueo el labio y a ella le gusto. Llevaba años que no sentía un beso así. Ella lo besaba con tanta pasión que él la sintió, sintió su amor, su calidez, su olor, sus dedos acariciando su pelo castaño y le gustaba.

Terry la separo un poco para volver a verla. Le deshizo el cordón que ataba su pelo, y su grueso pelo rubio se extendió.

-Me gusta tu pelo, Candy. Es precioso. Además, siempre huele bien, muy bien.- y la volvió a besar, la separo y añadió- Quiero oscurecer contigo, comer contigo, amanecer contigo.

Candy se sorprendió cuando él le dijo eso parecía un dejavu, todo lo que había soñado estaba pasando y ella no lo podía creer.

Candy se hallo tendida en un sofá y pudo ver la felicidad en los ojos de su querido obrero, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Terry le subía lentamente su blusa hasta quitársela y aventarla muy lejos. Candy se sentía excitada, la beso en sus labios carnosos y sensuales nuevamente le encantaba hacerlo. Luego bajo los besos hacia su garganta, haciendo camino hacia un objetivo sus pechos. Candy al sentir tal calidez que bajaba curvo la espalda y sobaba el pecho bien marcado de él. Terry llego a su objetivo, poso su boca en uno de ellos y lo beso, delicada y suavemente. Antes de cubrir completamente con su boca uno de los pezones endurecidos de Candy.

La joven se retorció debajo de Terry mientras él la acariciaba y le chupaba los tersos senos. Los miedos que la embargaban pronto se vieron anulados por la pasión. Tímidamente al principio, con descaro después, Candy empezó a acariciarle la amplia espalda y los fuertes brazos. El tacto de la piel tibia de su gasolinero, que cubría los poderosos músculos, no hizo más que acrecentar su deseo.

Terry le acarició los muslos de tal manera que le produjo una extraña pesadez en las piernas.

No supo cómo pero ella ya estaba sin brassier, sin jeans y sin bragas. El había sido rápido y muy rápido pensó Candy. Y también el estaba desnudo ya… su sueño mas erótico se estaba haciendo realidad y ella esperaba que fuera con su gasolinero y así fue.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria. Su cuerpo le ordenaba entregarse. Terry dibujó caminos de besos calientes y húmedos entre su boca y sus senos, caminos maravillosos, de ida y vuelta. Las caricias de la joven se volvieron, de alguna manera, frenéticas. Candy estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta del cambio de posición de Terry. Cuando sintió contra ella la potente y sólida prueba de la excitación de su marido, gimió y frotó su cuerpo contra el de él, en un arranque de pasión. El joven empezó a abrirse paso dentro de ella y Candy pudo comprobar el alcance de su pasión. Un vértigo, un placer desconocido, la invadió.

Terry se aferró a sus caderas y la inmovilizó. Decidió que un dolor era más fácil de soportar cuando pasaba con rapidez, de modo que la penetró con la mayor velocidad que pudo. Hizo una mueca cuando Candy gritó ligeramente. Sintió que alcanzaba la barrera de su inocencia, y la atravesó.

Temblando por el esfuerzo, se quedó quieto, manteniéndola muy pegada a él, mientras trataba de reavivarle el deseo.

Candy se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Terry, a quien se le habían oscurecido los ojos hasta el punto de tenerlos ahora casi negros. Algo había alisado las arrugas de su rostro y parecía ligeramente ruborizado. El dolor que le había causado había sido fugaz y agudo. Ella tomó fiera conciencia de la íntima unión de sus cuerpos, de cómo eran un solo cuerpo en ese momento. El extraño calor que él era capaz de causarle empezó a recorrerla de nuevo, reavivado por los besos suaves pero candentes de Terry. Apoyado sobre los antebrazos, Terry la observó, mientras

Luchaba por mantener un ritmo suave y lento.

—Responde a mis movimientos, cariño. Sí, así.

Candy se agarró más a Terry y pronto acompasaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Los del hombre se tornaron más fieros, pero ella no se quedó atrás. Una tensión desconocida la invadió y la obligó a acelerar. Llevó las manos a las caderas de él y las agarró con fuerza, al tiempo que apretaba cuanto podía las piernas a su alrededor. Trató de que la penetración fuera más profunda. Una pequeña parte de ella era consciente de que le estaba clavando las uñas en la piel, pero no fue capaz de detenerse. De repente, algo estalló dentro de ella y se escuchó a sí misma gritar el nombre de Terry, luego perdió toda conciencia. No se dio cuenta de que Terry deslizaba un brazo bajo sus caderas para mantenerla firmemente unida a él.

Los repentinos movimientos salvajes de Candy advirtieron a Terry que el clímax era inminente. Cuando Candy lo alcanzó, Terry se vio arrastrado por ella y rugió su nombre, enloquecido en la cumbre del éxtasis. Un segundo después se desplomó sobre ella. Vagamente, advertía cómo temblaban sus cuerpos y cómo la respiración se había convertido, para los dos, en un caos de jadeos roncos y temblorosos.

Poco a poco, Candy recuperó el sentido de la realidad. Se perdió en su abrazo y escondió la cara de nuevo, esta vez entre la gruesa pelambre del pecho de su marido.

Terry levantó a Candy y la puso sobre su cuerpo, de tal manera que se quedaron nariz contra nariz. Luego le puso las manos, con delicadeza, en sus dulces mejillas.

—Nunca me había gustado tanto hacer el amor. —La besó suavemente—. La verdad es que he disfrutado tanto que deseo probar otra vez cuanto antes.

Candy sintió que la pasión se reavivaba en su vientre, y se arqueó, moviendo el cuerpo de manera tan inconsciente como insinuante.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

— ¿Estás dolorida, amor?

—No, no es nada.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Y una vez más, Terry la llevó a las más altas cimas de la pasión. Como ya sabía lo que le esperaba, a Candy se le fueron desvaneciendo los temores, lo que le dio una mayor libertad para disfrutar del encuentro carnal. Gozó con las increíbles sensaciones que su marido provocaba en ella.

Terry le hizo el amor con menos restricciones y precauciones que la primera vez, y dejó que la pasión lo gobernara. Conocía un poquito mejor su cuerpo, lo que le gustaba a la joven. Y ese conocimiento lo embriagó. Su flamante pecosa era una auténtica droga del placer.

Todo para Candy era novedoso y se daba cuenta a medida que lo vivía que se le iba a ser para siempre necesario. El goce emocional y físico, y cuando empezó a amanecer de nuevo y el sol iluminaba la estancia a través de las ventanas, miro a Terry y lo vio dormido a su lado. Parecía un muchacho. En su boca había una sonrisa larga de quien se siente feliz.

Se despertó besándolo en la mejilla. Ya no le daba vergüenza tomar la iniciativa con él, pues había sido su amante toda la noche y había sido un amante deseado y placentero. Salvaje pero le gusto.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida- le dijo- Ya no tengo dudas de equivocarme Candy. Contigo quiero compartirlo todo y dejar atrás la sociedad.

Candy no supo responderle. Estaba envuelta en sus brazos y solo sabía besarlo y abrazarlo.

Terry se acostó de medio lado, junto a ella, y recorrió con el dedo la mancha de rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan callada esta mañana? ¿No tienes ni un beso para tu gasolinero?

Un poco vacilante, Candy pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Terry y acercó la cara del hombre hacia ella. Por un momento, él se sintió satisfecho con el beso tímido, dulce y aún inexperto que le dio la joven. Luego lo profundizó. Le metió la lengua hasta los más recónditos rincones de su boca de miel, y para cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba sin aliento. Le alegró ver que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Acarició a su joven pecosa la punta de uno de los pezones, y se excitó al notar que se iba endureciendo por la caricia. Cuando puso los labios sobre uno de los senos de Candy, notó que se abrasaba por dentro. La joven se estremeció de placer cuando su esposo puso la boca sobre su pezón endurecido y chupó despacio, delicadamente. Después, lo acarició con la lengua, rodeándolo y lamiendo la punta. Con mucha seguridad, Candy le acarició la espalda. Y en un arrebato cada vez más ansioso, se retorció debajo de él, pasó la mano hacia delante y lo acarició entre los muslos.

Un crudo gemido brotó de lo más hondo de Terry cuando la mano de Candy alcanzó su miembro palpitante. El cuerpo se le estremeció por el placer que sintió. Ella se sobresaltó y se apresuró a quitar la mano, pero él detuvo esa mano en retirada y volvió a ponerla sobre sus genitales.

—Sí, dulce Candy, tócame así. —El deseo le alteraba la voz y despertó una creciente ansiedad en sus caricias—. Siento un placer cercano al dolor. Sí, amor, sí.

Acaríciame; Pon esos bonitos dedos ahí alrededor.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Terry por contenerse, la salvaje pasión que sentía le hacía perder contacto con la realidad. Las caricias de su mujer lo hicieron ir más allá de cualquier precaución. Para su infinito gozo, Candy lo igualaba en ardor.

A ella le parecía increíblemente placentera la creciente ferocidad de su hombre, a pesar de que esta vez el acto sexual casi parecía un asalto. Ahora, la posesión fue ligeramente dolorosa, pero Candy se deleitó con ella. El clímax los alcanzó a los dos a la vez.

Terry tardó unos instantes en recuperar los sentidos. Cuando lo logró, se levantó sobre los antebrazos y miró hacia abajo a la mujer con quien todavía estaba íntimamente entrelazado. Hizo una mueca cuando vio las marcas rojas que le había dejado en la piel por las bruscas caricias. Sin embargo, el movimiento de las manos de ella sobre su pecho y la amplia sonrisa que le dirigió no mostraron dolor, miedo ni furia, sólo un dulce letargo satisfecho.

Candy se rio de nuevo, y una vez más se perdió entre los brazos de Terry. Sin duda, eran los brazos en los cuales estaba predestinada a acurrucarse. Tras hacer el amor con él estaba plenamente convencida de que había encontrado a su hombre, al único que podía amar.

A medida que el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, se imaginó cómo serían los hijos que tendrían y el futuro sosegado que se dibujaba en su horizonte. Estaba segura de que Terry acabaría compartiendo esos sueños.

Candy y Terry hablaron mucho en aquel amanecer y quedo claro que no regresarían y no aparecerían ante nadie hasta no haberse casado, en silencio, sin alborotos, sin multitudes, ellos solos con su amor.

Terry Greum, al día siguiente, llamo a Albert, su amigo con quien habían planeado todo.

Y tres días después, ante Albert Ardley, Stear Cornwell, Patricia O´Brian Anthony Brown y Susana Marlow, celebraron una sencilla ceremonia en una capilla que estaba en las afueras de la playa.

Después comieron los siete juntos y al atardecer, Terry y Candy regresaron a la casita.

-Lo hemos hecho- dijo Terry mirándola dulcemente.

-Si, ahora nadie nos va a separar- dijo y algo nervios añadió- Solo falta decírselo a mis padres, para saber cómo reaccionan.

-No te preocupes, ahora solo importamos tu y yo,- y guiñándole un ojo – nuestra luna de miel.

Candy se rio débilmente. Ya que las palabras de ahora su esposo la empezó a excitar.

Emitió un gruñido de placer cuando Terry bajó la mano para acariciarle las nalgas debajo del vestido que llevaba. No supo cómo pero siempre su esposo era hábil para quitarse la ropa y la de ella muy rápido. Empezó a retorcerse bajo las caricias de su marido. Se subió a la cama. Con facilidad, Terry subió a Candy sobre su cuerpo, le puso las manos en las caderas y presionó los genitales de ella contra los suyos. La forma suave y erótica en que Terry frotaba su cuerpo contra ella la hizo jadear ligeramente.

Terry fue subiendo las manos por el esbelto cuerpo de Candy, hasta que le rodeó el rostro con ellas y la atrajo hacia su propia cara. Empezó a darle besos suaves sobre los labios y ella enterró las manos en el pelo del hombre y pegó su boca contra la de él en silenciosa exigencia de un beso completo. Manteniéndola cerca, Terry respondió con un gruñido de placer. Ambos se besaban ahora casi con ferocidad. El poco control que el caballero hubiera podido tener sobre su ardiente necesidad se evaporó cuando Candy continuó frotando su cuerpo contra el de él. Terry bajó la mano por el torso de la joven y se abrió paso entre sus inquietas piernas; no necesitó oír el ronroneo de la hembra para saber que ya estaba preparada.

—Monta a tu hombre, pequeña. —Y agarrándola de las caderas la puso en la postura adecuada para lo que él quería.

Candy se sonrojó, aunque no pudo discernir si el color ardiente de sus mejillas se debía a la vergüenza por lo soez de las palabras de él, o al deseo que le producía su voz ronca. Entonces lo miró a través de la cortina que formaba su pelo revuelto.

—No sé muy bien qué quieres que haga.

—Quiero que dirijas el baile. Deja que entre en ti, cariño.

Lentamente, Candy hizo lo que Terry le pedía, y se sentó sobre él, uniendo sus cuerpos. La pasión, que había menguado por un instante, se reavivó de pronto y ardió con rapidez cuando Candy sintió que él la llenaba. Con cuidado, se movió sobre el miembro del marido. El profundo gemido de Terry le indicó que para él la posición era tan excitante como para ella. No podría explicarlo con palabras, pero estaba segura de que en ese momento se hallaban más unidos de lo que nunca habían estado.

Se movió con prudencia y delicadeza. Fue sólo un movimiento suave, pero la dejó jadeante; la sensación fue tan exquisita que le quitó el aliento. No necesitaba que las manos de Terry se apretaran sobre sus caderas para sentir que le urgía hacerlo de nuevo. Su cuerpo se lo exigía.

A pesar de que el placer amenazaba con cerrarle los ojos, Terry se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos. Verla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con el placer tan claramente dibujado en su bello rostro, le complació tanto que se sintió a punto de perder el sentido. Levantó las manos y le acarició los senos, lo que hizo que ella acelerara el ritmo. Y a pesar de que quería que durara lo más posible, Terry sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza o la voluntad suficientes para controlar el ansia de alcanzar la cima del placer.

Cuando sintió que Candy estaba próxima al clímax, la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó mientras le cubría la boca con un beso. La forma en que ella acompasaba el movimiento de su cuerpo con las embestidas de su lengua lo hizo perder completamente el control. Se aferró a las caderas de la mujer y la mantuvo firmemente pegada a sí, hasta que el gemido de la culminación le llenó la boca. Entonces la levantó ligeramente para penetrarla con mayor profundidad, mientras se le unía en un orgasmo asombroso, enloquecedor.

Habían perdido la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Con cuidado, el caballero se salió de ella, rompiendo la intimidad del abrazo, y acomodó el cuerpo de la mujer, ahora relajado y somnoliento, a su lado. La cálida satisfacción sensual era evidente en cada una de las respiraciones de Candy, se notaba hasta en la manera en que lo abrazaba. Como siempre, lo había complacido y sorprendido por igual. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo una belleza delicada como ella podía encontrar un placer tan grande.

Tres días pasaron en la casita de nuevo y Candy decidió ir hablar con sus padres y decirles de la boda con Terry…

No le importaba que pasara, si la desheredaban ya no le importaba nada.

Solo el amor que sentía hacia su gasolinero solamente eso.

¿Una boda? acababa de darse cuenta de que se habia casado se sorprendia, ya que siempre decia que no lo haria.

-Una boda.- rio con picardia- Mi boda. Mi boda...


	7. Una grandchester el fin

**Espero les guste el capitulo final, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews, y ubeno eso es todo se compelto la historia. Gracias por leerme Att. Gabryela**

**Capitulo 7**

Una Grandchester

Tres días pasaron en la casita de nuevo y Candy decidió ir hablar con sus padres y decirles de la boda con Terry…

No le importaba que pasara, si la desheredaban ya no le importaba nada.

Solo el amor que sentía hacia su gasolinero solamente eso….

Una semana, una semana fabulosa, llena de amor y deseo, Candy había decidido hablar con sus padres, se levanto y cambio, saco su ropa de una mochila que Molly le había enviado con Albert, se fue al baño y encendió la regadera el agua estaba fresca y deliciosa…

Cuando se termino de cambiar y peino su pelo regreso a la habitación donde yacía su esposo dormido, con la cara de un ángel, Candy sonrió y se acerco a él silenciosamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla esperando que él no se despertara y no lo hizo.

No supo ni cómo condujo el auto hasta su casa ni como entró en ella, pero si supo que su padre la esperaba con el semblante cerrado, indicando que sabía de dónde venía y quien la acompañaba. Lógicamente, tenía motivos para ser así, porque la villa no dejaba de ser un pueblo donde todos se conocían, donde lo que sucedía en una cocina se sabía enseguida en la otra. Pero para entonces ella estaba dispuesta a todo, dispuesta a defender lo que amaba y lo que sabía que podía hacerla feliz, con más o menos dinero, pero mientras el amor fuera vivo el deseo vibrante, no habría forma de complacer a sus padres e iba a decirlo así.

-Pasa- dijo el padre con un acento bastante seco.

Ella cruzo el umbral. Entro por el vestíbulo hacia el salón y lo dijo sin que su padre pudiera tomar la palabra, mientras su madre la miraba espantada.

-Voy a dejar a Anthony- y su voz a ella misma le sonaba fuerte- Voy a casarme con un joven sin dinero, con un empleado de una gasolinera y lo conocen muy bien, porque dado como son, ya habrán pasado por allí para saber quién era el hombre que me apartaba del elegido de ustedes.

Claro no les había dicho que Anthony y ella ya no estaban juntos y que se había casado con el gasolinero, ella hablo en pasado cuando era novia de Anthony y cuando se iba a casar con Terry.

-No, no hables papá, ni tu mamá, déjenme a mí que les explique, ya sé que no los voy a convencer, pero no habrá forma humana, ni siquiera el cariño que les tengo, que me fuerce a algo que no deseo. Me doy cuenta ahora de que me han buscado un prometido a su gusto, y por algo no acababa de verme gozosa junto a él. No les tengo odio, pro nunca podría ser la mujer de Anthony o de Neil, No me veo a su lado, el de ninguno de los dos, teniendo hijos suyos, ni sentándome en la cocina de mi casa junto a él y mucho menos teniendo vida intima. Perdónenme, ya sé que este no es el lenguaje de ustedes, pero es que ustedes pertenecen a otra generación, y yo, afortunadamente, pertenezco a la generación de hoy, la que vive hoy y lucha hoy, y lo curioso es que quiero ser de la generación que pertenezco.

Guardo silencio y espero. No fue larga la espera. Inmediatamente, ambos, marido y mujer, murmuraron a la vez;

-Si comentes la mezquindad de casarte con el gasolinero, no cuentes con nosotros para nada. Y no te lo decimos por hoy ni por mañana, te lo decimos para siempre. No podremos desheredarte- la voz del padre vibraba de indignación-, pero si tendrás que esperar a que nos muramos para heredar, y aún somos muy jóvenes para morir.

-No importa si son jóvenes, y si no la apoyan.- se voltearon al escuchar esa voz masculina- Ella tendrá siempre mi apoyo y a mí, aun no entiendo porque ustedes aun se dejan llevar por la generación antigua.

-Albert, no te metas- dijo Andrea a su hermano.

-Me meto, porque ella es mi sobrina y estoy cansado de que haga lo que ustedes quieren.- dijo algo enojado- sabían ustedes que Candy y Anthony han fingido su noviazgo durante años solo para hacerlos infelices a ustedes.

William y Andrea, se quedaron con la boca abierta, no creían lo que Albert les acababa de decir su hija siempre había amado a Anthony, ella no fingía.

-Eso no es cierto ¿verdad, Candy?- pregunto la madre

Candy no respondió, había que todo lo que había dicho su tío era verdad, y no iba a negar nada solo para hacerlos sentir mejor, se había dispuesto a enfrentarlos y eso haría, aunque eso les causara infelicidad a sus padres.

-No sé si darme vergüenza, o tristeza- dijo William con voz de reproche.

-Ninguna de las dos- dijo Albert.

-Ya soy mayor no necesito que ustedes siempre me controlen la vida, yo misma puedo hacerlo sola, yo misma puedo elegir a quien yo quiere como marido, como amante o como novio. Y a quien quiero como las tres cosas es a Terry, el gasolinero.- dijo Candy, sentía que se liberaba.

De repente ocurrió algo muy extraño. Molly, la muchacha, apareció en el umbral del salón cuando su padre estaba más indignado.

-Señor- dijo Molly-. Hay un matrimonio aquí, en el vestíbulo, esperando que ustedes los reciban.

-No esperamos ninguna visita.

-Eso han dicho, pero el caso es que insisten. Dicen que no están citados con ustedes, pero que han considerado conveniente venir a verles. Han descendido de un Mercedes azul- y titubeante, añadió-: Son gente rica, señor, gente de la capital muy elegantes…

Marido y mujer se miraron. En cambio Candy había caminado lentamente hacia el bar y tras el mostrador, se servía un whisky, ella que nunca tomaba alcohol. Le sirvió una también a su tío quien la siguió. Estaba deseando tomar aquel licor para calmar un poco sus nervios, o quizás se los desatara de tal modo que pudiera decir lo que pensaba en respuesta a lo que había dicho su padre.

Por lo visto, sus padres se habían olvidados de ella en aquel instante. Pegados como estaban a sus esquemas y prejuicios, el hecho de que la visita fuera de gente distinguida, como había anunciado Molly, les obligaba a ambos a cambiar semblante y a recibir a los que quizás fuesen sus amigos.

-Hazles pasar- oyó Candy decir a su padre con voz amable, muy diferente, mientras ella tomaba su segundo vaso de aquel liquido ardiente que le quemaba la garganta de tal modo, que le soltaron las lagrimas a los ojos y no sabía si aquellas eran provocadas por la pena, la amargura o la decepción, o simplemente, por el licor ingerido.

Vio entre una cortina como si fuera de humo, como la pareja se perfilaba en el salón, y su padre y su madre salían al encuentro. Ella no los conocía, tal vez su madre y su padre sí. Pero su tío Albert al verlos sonrió, mientras se tomaba su tercer vaso de whisky.

Eran un hombre y una mujer aún jóvenes, muy elegantes, con una gran distinción, aunque parecían sencillos. El vestía de sport y Candy tuvo una corazonada. Y la tuvo porque aquel rostro curtido por el sol y surcado por alguna arruga le recordaba a otro rostro terso, con una melena casi enmarañada.

-No nos conocen- dijo el hombre sin soltar los hombros de la mujer que le acompañaba- pero me he tomado l libertad d visitarlos porque he pasado por el hotel Palace donde se hospeda mi hijo, y me ha pedido que viniera a visitarles. No es una hora muy apropiada, pero a veces no importa el momento que sea. Cuando un asunto apremia y pertenece a tu hijo, hay que ventilarlo cuanto antes.

-No entiendo nada- dijo el padre de Candy. Y para entonces ya la esposa de William White se había acercado a su esposo.

-Es lógico. No hemos hablado aún del motivo que nos ha traído aquí. Mi esposa y yo hemos pasado por esta playa hoy por casualidad. Tenemos el yate atracado en el muelle y hemos venido aquí a ver a nuestro hijo y nos ha contado que se ha enamorado de una muchacha nativa de esta villa y fíjese, sin protocolo, sin advertirlo, entrometiéndonos en algo que no comprendemos bien, y como carecemos de tiempo porque estamos muy ocupados, hemos venido a pedir su mano, es más, hemos venido a pedir permiso para llevarnos a su hija en nuestro yate, porque nos vamos a Miami. También nuestro hijo ira con nosotros.

Esta vez fue Andrea. La esposa de William quien replico:

-Seguimos sin entender.

-Pues es muy fácil- dijo el caballero. Y separándose de su esposa, se dirigió al mostrador, tras el cual aún se hallaba Candy.

La asío de la mano, la saco de allí y la miro a los ojos.

-Eres muy bonita, no nos extraña nada que nuestro hijo se haya enamorado de ti como un loco.

-Pero oiga, no comprendemos…

La esposa del hombre que sujetaba los hombres de Candy, quien ya había comprendido todo dijo:

-¡Pues está muy claro! venimos a buscar a Candy.

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque deseamos llevarla en nuestro yate, con nuestro hijo, su futuro marido, a Miami. Mientras tanto, ustedes arreglan los papeles para casarlos al regreso. ¡Ah!, perdone, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Richard Grandchester. Y mi esposa, aquí presente, se llama Eleonor Beaker.

Hubo un silencio. William y Andrea se miraron. Y fue Candy quien murmuro deletreando las palabras:

-¿Quiere decir que su hijo es…?

-Sí- le corto-, el gasolinero.

-¿Grandchester?

-Claro. Nuestro hijo, cuando termino la carrera de abogado y economista, decidió visitar nuestros negocios. Son los suyos del mañana- explicaba el señor Grandchester con una sutileza un poco maliciosa.

-Terrence Grandchester? y no Terrence Greum.- dijo Candy un poco confundida.

-Greum se lo pone cuando esta de servicio, tu sabes bien que los Grandchester son muy conocidos aquí, así que Terry no quiso dar su verdadero apellido para no dar de que hablar.- dijo Albert acercándose a ellos.

-Pero Albert, no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Eleonor, abrazando a su viejo amigo.

-Bien, esperando su llegada.- dijo el rubio.

-Tío tu sabias que Terry era hijo de los Grandchester?

-Claro que si querida, yo fui quien los llamo, para que hablaran con su hijo y arreglaran todo este asunto…- Albert no termino de hablar ya que Candy se lanzo hacia él dándole uno de los abrazos mas cariñosos que le había dado.

-Hermano tu sabias esto?- pregunto Andrea a Albert.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Candy estaba feliz y no porque Terry fuera hijo de nadie, sino porque sus cosas se facilitaban y porque sabía, pese al escándalo que iba a suponer dejar supuestamente "plantado" a Anthony Brown.

-Nosotros no tenemos más que ese hijo- seguía diciendo el padre de Terry- y, lógicamente, yo estoy cansado ya y él debe tomar riendas de las empresas que poseen los Grandchester, porque para eso ha sido preparado. Quiso el destino que su hija pasara por la gasolinera y él estuviera de servicio. El es un chico sencillo y natural. Lo que no esperábamos es que se fuera a enamorar de una chica de esta villa- miro a Candy, a quien volvió a sujetar por los hombros-, No me extraña, es una chica preciosa, y estamos encantados de que haya encontrado una chica apropiada a su carácter sencillo y amoroso.

-Tú, Candy- murmuro el padre contadísimo-, ¿Lo sabías?

-Claro que no, pero lo celebro, porque así, ni los pierdo a ustedes y puedo amar libremente a Terry, el gasolinero. Nunca, papá, podría, pese a tu posición, casarme con el sobrino de tu amiga la señora Elroy. Nunca podría serle infiel a Terry. No he buscado el amor, ha llegado a mí, que es muy distinto.

-Pero que pasara con Anthony?- pregunto Andrea.

-Anthony, ya encontró a alguien con quien compartir su vida.- dijo Albert

-¿Qué? Quiere decir que esto ya lo habían planeado, entonces era verdad tu noviazgo con el solo era fingido.

Candy no tuvo de otra que decir la verdad.

-Si papá, fingimos nuestro noviazgo llegando al acuerdo de que cuando alguno de los dos encontrara a la persona ideal terminaríamos con eso, el encontró a Susana y yo a Terry.

Cuando Terry apareció en aquel instante en el salón con sus jeans y su camisa blanca, ella se separo de todos y corrió hacia él. Antes de abrazarlo le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Al cual este se sorprendió.

-Pero porque me pegas.- dijo Terry

-Por haberme mentido Terry Greum o Grandchester.- dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

-Bueno ya lo sabes no, soy un Grandchester.-

-Y no tienes hermanos ¿cierto?

-No, soy hijo único- dijo sonriendo.

-Terry…- dijo en un susurro mientras le daba un beso.

Ambos salieron al jardín y se abrazaron con fuerzas.

-Tenias que habérmelo dicho.

-Fue un juego que siempre formara parte de nuestras vidas… Yo sabía que ellos nunca te permitirían casarte con un gasolinero, pero sabiendo lo que pensabas y sentías, y que te casaste conmigo a pesar de que sabías que no tenía nada. Les llame, pero alguien me gano, tu tío, llegaron y les conté todo y les pedí ayuda.

-Le pediste ayuda? Para que ellos vinieran por mí para ir a Miami.

-Si y no.

-¿Cómo?

-Veras, cuando me desperté, te busque y no estabas, así que llame a Albert para preguntarle y me dijo que habías pasado con él para decirle que le contarías a tus padres lo que habíamos hecho.

-Es verdad.

-Entonces, sabía que necesitabas apoyo, mis padres han venido esta noche para ayudarnos. Y ve preparando tus cosas, porque nos vamos con ellos a pasar nuestra luna de miel y cuando finalice el verano, volveremos para casarnos…

-Pero ya estamos casados…-dijo Candy interrumpiendo.

-Si, pero solo por lo civil, y mis padres aun no lo saben al igual que los tuyos…

-Ahh...

-Cuando volvamos nos casaremos por la iglesia. Mis padres on dos personas modernas. Me gusta ser como ellos y me gusta que te parezcas tanto a mí, y que te guste amarme como yo te amo.

-Y se lo diremos?- Candy estaba un poco preocupaba.

-Si tu quieres se los décimos ahora.

-¿Tu quieres?

-Yo, si. Y ¿tu?

Candy y Terry volvieron a entrar, agarrados de la mano vieron a sus familias ponerse de acuerdo con todos los preparativos… Candy estaba nerviosa… Terry le apretaba la mano dándole valor para que no se acobardara… Albert al verlos entrar supo rápido a lo que iban así que camino hacia ellos y los llevo a una esquina para halbarles:

-No vayan a hacer lo que pienso que van a hacer.-

-Pero tio…-

-Pero nada,- dijo cortándola- tus padres i se enteran se molestaran mucho enterarse que su única hija se caso a escondidas y no les importara que su marido sea un Grandchester.

-Bueno, Albert si tu crees que se molestaran entonces no le diremos…-dijo Terry.

-¿Tus padres los saben?- pregunto Albert a Terry

-No, aun no les he dicho…- vio el gesto de Albert, de que no debía decir nada así que añadió- Se lo dire pero cuando estemos a solas. Tu conoces a mis padre y sbes que no se molestaran… Ya que ellos hicieron lo mismo,

Candy lo observo con los ojos abiertos…

Terry solo rio al ver la expresión de su pecos esposa.- Me refiero a, casarse a escondidas.

-No pensé nada malo.- dijo Candy defendiéndose.

-claro que no, pecosa.- dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Nadie pudo evitar aquel viaje. Nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, y al final de aquel verano, cuando ya la pareja se conocía plenamente, cuando yaincluso los padres de Candy habían arreglado los papeles para que se casaran, se celebro el matrimonio.

Volvieron a celebrar, según sus padres su luna de miel, su priemra vez para Candy. En aquella chosita donde se entregaron por primera vez los dos.

-Terry, te amo.-

-Y yo a ti, Candy,- dijo su esposo sonriendo de alegría.

La desnudo poco a poco, a Candy le sorprendió que lo hiciera lento, ya que la ultima vez fue muy rápido, le quito el vestido de novia y lo lanzo hacia un sofá, despcio le quito el velo para que su pelo cayera suelto, le encantaba sentir su aroma. Candy aprovecho para hacer lo mismo, le desabotono la camisa y vio su torax le encantaba en todo sentido, le bajo el pantalón hasta dejarlo en bóxers.

Se tumbaron en la cama, Terry lleno de placer al tener a su esposa por todas las leyes junto a él. Lo hicieron como amantes, esposos y novios. Todo era perfecto.

Despues de terminar cansados. se recostaron y abrazaron, Candy aprovecho para decirle a Terry una noticia que le daba felicidad.

-Terry…- dijo susurando

-mmmm… dijo el ya casi cerrando los ojos.

-Estoyembarazada…- dijo de un solo

Terry solto el agarre que tenia, se había quedado en shock, su amada pecosa estaba embarazada iba a tener un hijo, un hijo de él.

-Enserio?

-Si.

-Es la noticia mas hermosa que me has dado.- dijo dándole besos, mientras Candy se reía por la acción de su esposo.

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

-Y yo la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Despues de que nació el primer hijo, los dos fueron a la gasolinera de la villa y tomaron juntos, un domingo, ante el mostrador, los refrescos que srvia Terry detrás de la barra.

-Por aquel día memorable en que ambos, sin saberlo, empeamos esto.

Cuando nació el segundo hijo, que era niña, Candy ya era Doctora, pero se limitaba a trabajar con su marido en las oficinas de Chicado, desde donde dirigían las empresas de los Grandchester.

Solo los veranos regresaban a la villa. El escándalo que habían provocado las parejas, Candy el haber dejado a Anthony, para casarse con el hijo de Richard Grandchester. Y Anthony que antes de casarse con Susana, la tia abuela Elroy se había asustado al saber que ella estaba embarazada y llevaba 2 meses ya. Pero ya se había olvidado. Anthony se caso con Susana, Annie y Archie, después de casarse se fueron a vivir a Escocia, Y solo quedaban Patty y Stear quien llevaban 4 meses de casados. Ellos dos iban los domingos por la mañana en aquellos veranos a la gasolinera.

Candy disfrutaba la vida, el amor y la dicha de tener a Terry y a sus hijos,

-Te amo, Terry- dijo dándole un gran abrazo

-Yo te amo a ti mi preciosa y hermosa pecosa.

fin


End file.
